


Jeweled Trickster

by RoughGem



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gem!Ouma, He will be OOC since they are technically different people, I am also a very new writer so no bullying please, I like constructive criticism that can help me right, I suck at combat scenes, Kinda..... It still takes place in the academy, Spoilers for Houseki no Kuni manga past chpt 38, Takes place three years prior to Phos' story, have advice? I would like to hear it, his name is Charoite, no killing game happens, refers to other gems, reviews are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: The killing game doesn't happen, but the sixteen students are stuck in the academy. After one of Iruma’s inventions go haywire. Kokichi vanishes and another Kokichi appears. This one though is different, a different Kokichi than theirs, with a different life. How will the students handle this new Kokichi, who isn't Kokichi at all??





	1. First Encounter

Chapter 1 

 

First Encounter 

 

It was the fifth day of being stuck in the Ultimate Academy. No one knows how to leave, or how to escape. The place seems pretty certain to keep them trapped there, plenty of food, working showers, sinks, toilets, extra clothing, the works. In the academy, each student had a lab, built specifically for them. 

 

Now, Miu Iruma was working on a an invention even she didn't know what it was. She was just winging it with the invention. Until when she put in a battery, the build started to shake and glow. 

 

Then it blew up

 

“Oh Sh*t!” The explosion caused a weird blue beam to shoot out of the building and into the field. It hit a specific spot in the field and Iruma ran out to figure out what just happened.

 

“Iruma! What did you do?!” Kiibo asked concerned, a laser beam did just shoot from the lab and into the field where anyone could just be taking s nap 

 

“Call the f*ck down Keebs. I was working until somethin’ caused it to blow up” Iruma said as the rest of the students gathered 

 

“Was anyone in field?” Rantaro asked 

 

“Only Kokichi Ouma, he left for the field about ten minutes ago” Korekiyo said, the other students ran to where the beam landed to check if Ouma had been near the beam. What they saw was Ouma lying on the ground, in a strange outfit. It was a black short sleeved uniform with shorts, a white undershirt, and a small black tie. His belt had what looked like a wooden sword holder on it and his hair sparkled 

 

“Hey shorta! Wake up!” Iruma shouted as 'Ouma’ opened his eyes. They weren't normal, it had indentations all around his pupil and looked stone dry 

 

“Who the heck are you?” 'Ouma’ asked 

 

“What are you talking about? It's your classmates Ouma-kun” Tsumugi said, the new Ouma just looked at her confused 

 

“Okay, first, that doesn't answer my question I've never see you in my life. Second, my name is not Ouma, it's Charoite” 'Ouma’ said 

 

“Charoite?” Kaede asked 

 

“Yes, it's Charoite. You can call me Char if the name is a no-no” Charoite said as he stood up 

 

“Charoite, as in the purple mineral?” Korekiyo asked curiously, not many people were named after gemstones and minerals 

 

“Yes, now who are you? I've never seen you in my entire existence, also, what are you?” Charoite asked crossing his arms, his sword ever so lightly bounced from the movement 

 

“We are the fifteen ultimates in the academy. Concerning what we are, we are human and Kiibo is a robot” Kirumi said 

 

“Humans? I thought they died out a long time ago” Charoite said 

 

“Died out?! That's not possible? Where on Earth do you live?” Kaito asked shocked 

 

“I live on an island, I was born there, I was raised by Sensei and live with the others like me” Charoite said 

 

“An island? Then you must be mistaken, humans are still alive and well” Tsumugi said 

 

“I'm not, I remember the history of my world. During crisis, seven meteors struck earth one by one, the remaining tried to flee to the sea. But they ended up getting swallowed by it” Charoite said 

 

“Your not telling us everything, stop keeping secrets you degenerate!” Tenko shouted pointing to him 

 

“Why should I? For all I know you could be working with the lunarians for an easy capture” Charoite said

 

Suddenly, they heard a ringing bell chime. Above them a half star shaped black thing appeared in the sky. It changed shape and the bell continued to ring, getting louder. A platform suddenly came out, it was sandy white, with dozens of humanoid beings on it, a massive one with coral pink details. 

 

“Crap” Charoite hissed as he drew his sword 

 

“What are earth are those?!” Kaede asked 

 

“Lunarians, stay back” Charoite said as he jumped up to the platform. 

 

The lunarians instantly saw him and fired their arrows, which he blocked with his sword. He brought it down on the platform, causing many to disintegrate. He continued to wipe them out all over the platform before heading the center. He swung his sword and sliced the top half of the lunarians from the shoulders and up. He jumped back onto the platform and looked at it strangely 

 

“It's not disintegrating” Charoite breathed he saw an archer fire an arrow down to the students, he looked and realized who it was going to hit. A girl in a red uniform with long brown twintails and a shockingly familiar face 

 

“Get out of the way!” Charoite jumped down and blocked the arrow as everyone stood stunned, even her 

 

“Get back” Charoite said as he was about to run again, only. Something shot his arm off, a unique arrow with a reddish gem in the center 

 

“Dammit!” Charoite yelled as he ran up, one handed to the archers who were firing the jeweled arrows at him. He finished off the center lunarian with a single sword swing down the middle. Causing it to turn to dust and he quickly finished off the remaining archers, one got lucky and fired an arrow before it turned to dust. The arrow shot off Charoite's right leg before the entire platform vanished to dust as he fell to the ground. Once he hit the ground his body made a cracking sound 

 

“Almost, almost with no injury. Tefet's going to get all over my case” Charoite groaned as he attempted to stand up, only to fall back down since he had one leg 

 

“What the heck was that? What the heck are you?!” Kaito asked shocked 

 

“You really are an idiot. I just told you, I'm Charoite” Charoite said slightly annoyed 

 

“Your literally Charoite?” Kaito asked 

 

“Yes, can you stop asking questions? I need to get myself repaired or else I'll be a sitting duck” Charoite groaned 

 

“Let me help” Saihara said as he pulled Charoite's remaining arm over his shoulder to help support him 

 

“Interesting, how are you alive? Gemstones don't have lifeforce, you shouldn't be alive” Korekiyo said 

 

“Living gems like us are home to hundreds of microscopic photosynthetic organisms called Inclusions. They are essentially what give us life. We will never die, gather enough pieces and we come right back. That's how it works” Charoite said  

 

“Interesting, well, let's get you fixed up and you can explain more to us inside” Angie said as she grabbed arm and decided to peek at the shining purple mineral inside, before Charoite took it out of her hands 

 

“I'd rather make sure I have all my pieces thank you” Charoite said as he eyed them, they still don't know how much Charoite is like Ouma, but he seemed less wanting to mess with them and more suspicious of them than anything. 

 

“Alright, I'll go get some glue. We can fix you up in the cafeteria” Angie said as she bounced away 

 

“Does anything hurt?” Saihara asked 

 

“No, honestly I don't feel a thing. When we get inside, put my arm back on and I can handle the rest” Charoite said 

#########

Charoite

 

Hardness: 5-6 

 

Colors: Violet, Lilac, light brown 

 

Type: Silicate 

 

Class: Prismatic

#################


	2. Repair

Chapter 2: Repair 

Shuichi helped Charoite into the dining hall while Kaito and Maki poured the fragments they gathered onto the table, and Kaede left to get some glue with Korekiyo and Hoshi 

“So your a living gemstone?” Shuichi asked hesitantly 

“Yes, I was found by Sensei and taught by him. My job is scout, I have a natural speed that almost the same as Yellow Diamond. Due to my hardness being only on a scale of mohs: 6, I'm a little more delicate, but I still hold my own in a fight. That answer all your questions?” Charoite asked, even when half of his face broke off from the fall, Shuichi could tell Charoite was giving him a quizzical stare 

“Almost, who's Yellow Diamond and Sensei?” Shuichi asked 

“That information you need to earn. Remember, I still have no idea who you are or where I am, neither do you. Regarding where your’s was sent, if I'm here, probably he's where I'm from” Charoite said with a sigh 

“And any clue on how he might be doing?” Kaito asked 

“Let's just say, I hope he survives” Charoite said 

“Eh? He can die?” Kaito asked, freaking out a little 

“When I popped up here, it was the first day of winter. It's cold enough there to form icebergs and ice floes, creatures like us, that make a horrible noise, wishing to grind us to dust. Lucky for him, maybe Antarc can help him. If he's there anyway” Charoite said as Kaede arrived with the glue 

“Before anything else. Glue my arm back on, I can take it from there” Charoite said, Shuichi spread the glue on the stump and carefully fitted the arm back into place, he was not used to heard a dense thunk when he fitted it into place. Charoite stared at it for a little and it began to move again

“Thanks” Charoite said as she grabbed the glue and spread some onto his broken face piece, he fitted it back on and soon enough, he was able to blink that eye again. Soon enough he was working on fixing himself with the glue, he fitted his leg back into place and started working on smaller pieces.

“Why did you protect me?” Maki asked suddenly, she had been quiet the entire time

“You remind me of someone dear. Let's leave it at that, until I learn more about you, I can't trust you. Honestly, you know more about me, than I do you now. For an extra fact, I managed to save a piece of them” Charoite said, he placed the spreader down and held up a small piece of black gemstone tied with string around his neck

“Before those things took them?” Kaito asked 

“Yes, the lunarians use us for weaponry and decoration. I'm hoping they might have them the next time they come by” Charoite looked at a small bucket filled with few red fragments

“The ones we got just are fragments of Red Diamond. The first gemstone to be born, centuries ago” Charoite said 

“Centuries?” Shuichi asked 

“Yes, how old are you?” Charoite asked 

“I'm only 17” Shuichi said 

“18” Maki said simply

“18 too!” Kaito said 

“17” Kaede said 

“That's, very young” Charoite said, a little shocked 

“Why is that? You can't be any older” Kaito said 

“I'm 650 years old Momota” Charoite said 

“What?!!? Six hundred?” Kaito was shocked, albeit, they all were. 

“I just turned a few months ago” Charoite said. He was able to finish repairing himself, now he just looked like he was riddled with cracks 

“Anyone have any powder to cover myself?” Charoite asked standing up, after fixing himself, now he had cracks riddled over his body and his clothes were ripped, 

“Um, we have flour in the kitchen” Kaede said 

“Not sure what that is. If it's white then it works” Charoite said with a shrug, Kede ran off to get it

“So what about you guys hm? I pretty much told you half of my life and I don't know a thing about you guys besides your names” Charoite said 

“Well, that's a long story” Shuichi said 

“Until I can get back, I have all the time in the world. I don't mind” Charoite said as he took played with him sword for a second before putting it back down 

“Right, well” Shuichi now started the train the students are going to tell Charoite about their lives  
#####  
????????

Cold, it was the first thing that came to Ouma's mind. It was freezing! Wherever Iruma sent him was not good, he's going to scold her when he gets back. He folded his arms to survey the area, while trying keep himself warm. It was currently day and the area was covered in snow. Why was he stuck here in his normal clothes?! He would freeze to death 

“Hello??” Ouma called out his voice echoed over the empty plain 

“Anyone there?” Ouma called again, he heard footsteps and saw someone, completely shocked and surprised, it seemed like a boy, they wore an almost completely white outfit, save the gloves, tie, belt, and shoes. Their hair was short with some covering their right eye. One thing Ouma noticed is that their hair was sparkling, like legit sparkling 

“Charoite?! What are you doing out here?” The boy called, he ran toward at surprising speed

“Eh?” Ouma merely pointed to himself in confusion, silently asking if the boy meant him 

“Charoite?” The boy was right in front of him now. Ouma actually felt kinda worried, he was in an unknown section of earth, just met someone with glitter hair with a sword and now is calling him the name of a rare purple gemstone. What is going on?????

“No, my name is Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader. Don't forget it” Ouma failed at sounding intimidating as his teeth were chattering 

“Ouma? I never heard your name, where are you from? Why do you look like Charoite?” The boy asked 

“I have no idea! Who are you?!? Can we get somewhere warmer? It's freezing out here” Ouma said 

“My name is Antarcticite. Come, Sensei will have questions for you regardless. You aren't a lunarian and you look harmless, if you think of attacking, I will cut you down” the boys said as he turned his back. Ouma started to follow him 

“Keep quiet, you can ask as well once we get there” Antarc said 

“Alright” Ouma said, he was freaking out. He had no idea where he was, or how to leave. He couldn't show fear, he was a supreme leader. 

There's a lot in store for the two of them now. Both on Ouma's and Charoite's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, will get the next chapter up in a few days or so. Hope you enjoyed and please comment on what you think. I will plan on explaining Charoite's history in a few chapters, he has the same distrust as Ouma does, just not too extreme. Why? Because who knows what messed thing it happened in Ouma's past. Charoite is more of just a natural suspicion, he never dealt with traitors or liars so…. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day :) 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome


	3. Wonder

Chapter 3: Wonder

 

Everyone has succeeded in telling Charoite about themselves so Charoite didn’t have to be so weary of them now. Now they were showing him around and trying to figure out how to get them back home. They were currently in Iruma’s lab, the cause of the incident 

“So earlier today, I was tinkering away. I was brainstorming, seeing what I could make. Next thing I know, the thing goes crazy and a laser beam hit Ouma and gemstone boy here appeared” Iruma said, the last statement with her pointing to Charoite with her thumb. The remains of the invention were broken and burned

“Do you happen to remember how to build it? Or drew how your suppose to build it?” Charoite asked 

“Nah, their sparks of genius, besides, if i write things down, jerks could steal and claim it was their own” Iruma explained 

“Shame, I figure if we can somehow reverse the laser mechanic on this thing. It could make another beam that places Ouma and myself back in our respective places” Charoite said 

“You know a bit about machines Charoite?” Shuichi asked 

“No, but I do know the basics of building. I helped Sphene build furniture for our home and I work with Rutile on how different things work” Charoite said 

“That's very clever on what you deduced” Shuichi said 

“I guess, Sensei taught us everything we need to know. Including how we came about” Charoite said 

“How you came about? That's actually another thing I'm interested in, how were you born?” Shuichi said 

“That's information I'm not too worried about sharing. Gemstones like us are a rare occurrence, we are born at the place known as the Chord Shore. Inclusions and minerals filter through the cliff over hundreds of years. Until beings like us are squeezed out. We don't appear the way we do, just a bunch of rough edges and spikes. Sensei smoothes out our imperfections and form us the way we are” Charoite said 

“What were you doing before you ended up here?” Kaede asked 

“I was doing a quick nighttime patrol. It was the first day of winter, so Antarc would be awake. I was going to surprise him, next thing I know, I black out and wake up here. Honestly, I was scared, the only time I black out is when my body is completely destroyed” Charoite said 

“You thought you might've been taken by those things?” Shuichi asked 

“Yeah, it's the only way we see that a gem 'dies’ we only hope that the lunarians take them on their next attack. We fight them, not only for our survival, but to get the pieces of those taken” Charoite said 

“I've said too much. Sensei would scold me for giving out so much information” Charoite said 

“You can trust us, please, we won't do anything to harm you. We told you our stories, is that enough to get you to trust us?” Kaede asked

“I want to, but I have to keep my guards up, I'm sure you understand. Humans have died a long time ago, the only other human like beings we have contact with are the lunarians, who only see us as tool and toys. We do what we do to survive” Charoite said 

“Besides, I can't make any risks. I'm by myself” Charoite said, the group decided to leave the lab and talk outside. Miu was quiet during the conversation because she was tinkering with the machine remnants 

“Actually, why on earth are you guys here? I mean the sky is covered by a gigantic cage” Charoite said as he pointed to it 

“Honestly, we don't know. We just woke up here, we've been trying to find a way out for a few days” Kaede said 

“Do you think it's possible that this is actually a safe haven?” Charoite asked 

“What do you mean?” Kaede asked 

“Lunarians are able to appear here, a small world enclosed from the rest. Isn't it strange how similar our worlds are already? It's suppose to he winter where I'm from, yet it's all sunny here. Isn't possible that, this world is in a state similar to mine. Instead of fleeing to the ocean, humanity managed to build safe havens. Meant to keep you closed off the the chaos outside. It's similar to where I am from, we are on an island surrounded by the ocean. We have seen no other life form except for the lunarians” Charoite said as he gazed up at the sky flowing beyond the cage 

“As much as I don't want to believe the world is destroyed. It makes sense, especially since we are all ultimates. Ultimates in our talents” Shuichi said a bit solemnly 

“Save the best, save the kindest. Save the ones who will restart the world. That's what it seems like to me” Charoite said 

“Then why is it that we have no recollection of it?” Kaede wondered 

“Probably something that had to do when we were asleep. We seemed to have been out for quite some time” Shuichi said 

“Yeah, I wonder, my world was forever changed when seven meteors struck the planet centuries ago. I'm not even sure how long that was. Definitely longer than my existence and Yellow's” Charoite said, he seemed to smile to the sky sadly. If they asked why, they most likely wouldn't be told. 

“We'll find you a way back. That's a promise!” Kaede smiled 

“I'll believe when I see it, but sure” Charoite smiled back. Despite how different he and Ouma seem to be, Shuichi gets the idea that they are not. Ouma just refused to let anyone in, he wonders how Ouma was when they weren't stuck here. Did something happen that caused Ouma to seal himself away? Did something happen to him that caused him to lose his trust in anyone. 

“Let's head back, the others are probably wondering where we are” Kaede said 

“Yeah” Shuichi said as they headed back to the main building. The conversation they just had keeping Shuichi's mind busy  
####  
??????

“Sensei!” Antarc called, Ouma was exhausted to say the least, and cold. Luckily the walk kept his energy and heat up until they reached the giant quartz building. Ouma was behind Antarc and surveyed his surrounding, a building with a modern look, but no technology anywhere, no phones, or even a sink. He head footsteps as he saw a towering man. He had a massive build, he looked similar to a monk with his clothing and lack of hair. 

“Antarcticite, Charoite what is the matter" Sensei asked, he started to glance at Ouma which made him feel uncomfortable 

“This isn't Charoite. It's another being, an organism I believe Sensei. He feels the cold, and requires food” Antarc said, he stepped away and allowed Sensei to fully see Ouma. He didn't know why, but he felt so vulnerable. Sensei walked over and raised his hand, Ouma closed his eyes for a hit that never came. Instead he saw Sensei lightly place his hand on his shoulder 

“A ancient being, I have not seen your kind in quite some time. How did you get here?” Sensei asked, even if this was a human. The look of them just reminded him of his gems, this one seemed to almost be a physical copy of Charoite. Not to mention how frail he looks, despite the odd clothing, Sensei could tell that this was just a child. A child who had no idea where he was 

“I came here to be leader of the land! I'm a supreme leader Kokichi Ouma!” Ouma said confidently, only to have Sensei stare him down. Ouma felt rather intimidated

“That, was a lie. I don't know how I ended up here, I was sleeping on the grass where I'm from and next thing I know I'm covered in snow” Ouma said admittedly

“You can rest here until you can get back home. You can help Antarcticite with the winter chores as well. Antarc, fetch him clothes from Charoite's room, it should fit him” Sensei said, he knew how some people worked inside and out. After living with several different personalities of the gems, for centuries, he could tell when one would lie. A lie to only benefit them, or a lie that is only to protect them, a lie that, keeps them from panicking and hide their fear. He could see that clearly in this boy. Despite not seeing a human for centuries, this one that wasn't from this place. A boy who had no idea of what had transpired on this planet 

“Yes Sensei” Antarc said as he briskly walked away, the heels echoing on the floor, Ouma glanced at Sensei 

“Should I call you that too or do I call you something else?” Ouma asked, how they talked, and their mannerisms. He could tell that theses weren't humans, Sensei even called him an ancient being, one that was gone a long time ago. There was no reason for suspicion for foul play, despite all the mysteries that surrounded him. 

“You can call me Sensei for now. Until we get you back home, I'll sew you some an extra coat to help with the cold” Sensei said as he turned around 

“No! You don't need to-” Ouma suddenly stopped himself as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Sensei just turned to look at him 

“You will freeze if I don't” Sensei said

Ouma sighed, how could he let that slip out. He promised himself never to show that side of himself again! The gullible and childish side that anyone could take advantage of, how could he let that slip out when Sensei offered to make him clothes? 

“Ouma! Change into theses, the dark color will help absorb more heat” Antarc said as he returned, a bundle of dark clothing in his arms 

“Okay” Ouma tried to regain his posture as he grabbed the clothes and ran into a different room. He stared at the outfit, it even had a little black tie. Maybe, they were different, this world seemed not to have any money. Sensei seemed to be a respectable man, so maybe, he can take a chance with this. Ouma breathed and started to undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chap 3. Hope you enjoyed, again, next chapter might be up in a few days, depending how much free time I have. I know how Sensei had an outburst when Phos mentioned humans in episode 6, but he also took in Red Diamond because she resembled young 'ancient beings’. So how Sensei acts is going to be that he sees Ouma as another child, and that considering how young he is and his unexpected appearance on the island, Sensei can tell that he was there by accident and had no idea on what has transpired. He also knows that Ouma was not responsible for anything, he doesn't know who Sensei is, which solidifies the fact that Ouma was not from their world. 
> 
> On another note, once Charoite asked about the cage, start playing the Houseki OST titled “Cinnabar” for the rest of the conversation. I honestly was playing the song while I wrote the chapter and felt like the music gave much more feeling to Charoite's words. Do this and please tell me what you think, see you next time and have a good day :)


	4. Different Person

Chapter 4: Different Person 

Maki was currently in the library, she hasn't exactly had a moment to herself today. Her mind was still wondering on the events that have transpired. Ever since the first day of living here, Kokichi Ouma has been a pain. Lying, teasing, provoking, and even revealing her secret to the group. Honestly, she had mixed feelings about him being gone. For one part, she was happy, no more provoking or encouraging the worst possible explanation for their imprisonment. As for the other, she felt bad that someone was so quickly taken away in the blink of an eye. It doesn't help than Ouma looked younger than he is. 

Her thoughts on Charoite? She was unsure, he looked like, and sounded like Ouma. Yet, his mannerisms were only suspicion and motive of the students, similar to her. She has good reflexes, coming from the harsh training and reality of her talent, but for that moment the arrows flying at her, she couldn't move. She didn't understand why, she should have been able to dodge that attack. Maybe it was still shock of the situation, or mabe unconscious worry for the one fighting them. She didn't know 

“Harukawa?” Maki turned to see Charoite enter the room, his sword still on his waist, but he was no longer in pieces. Maki was still thinking of that event, it couldn't have been shock from when Charoite shattered, since his arm was broken after he protected her from the arrows. 

“Yes?” Maki asked, she closed a book she grabbed and placed it back on the shelf 

“How are you doing? You seemed like you got hurt from the arrows earlier” Charoite said, to Maki that was slightly surprising, one if the jeweled arrows managed to lightly cut her bicep enough to draw blood. She already bandaged it up and the blood clotted the wound shortly after they recovered Charoite's pieces. The red and black color of her outfit hid the fact that she got injured 

“It's nothing. Why are you acting like that to me?” Maki asked, this question seemed to catch Charoite off guard 

“What do you mean?” Charoite asked 

“I mean, you act is suspicious of everyone, yet you act concerned for me. Is it just because I remind you of someone?” Maki asked, Charoite got a solemn look in his eyes and he lightly touched the black fragment on his neck 

“Yes, honestly. If Ouma is this worlds version of me, than that means you’re this worlds version of my partner. They were taken a long time ago, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm trying to see you as them or trying to replace them, or see you as something your not. Just, the similarly seems like I'm being given a chance to protect you. Besides, the weariness of the others is something you and I share. For different reasons, but cautious nonetheless. In a sense I feel safer around you” Charoite said

“That caution can backfire as well. For all you know I could be a bad person, keeping my distance so I don't have to act or blow my cover” Maki said, she has dealt with people like that during her life as an assassin. 

“Maybe, but you don't give off that vibe at all. Don't forget now, I'm very good at finding liars. You are not lying” Charoite said lightly chuckling 

“How can you be sure. Humans and Gems are different things, different people. Just because you can tell if a fellow gem is lying, doesn't mean you're an expert at seeing lies in humans” Maki said

“True, but remember, Sensei smoothes out our imperfections, he makes us look human. Other than some physical needs and overall biology, we aren't that different. In the end, we are both living things with emotions, right?” Charoite asked, Maki was a little surprised by his answer, the Ouma she knows would've made fun, taunting her about the truth and would've just left. 

“Actually, I want to know about this Kokichi Ouma. Everyone seemed a little effy on the topic” Charoite said 

“Ouma, where do I start. He's a lying troublemaker who exposed my secret to try and get everyone against me. He taunts everyone, and also says that something bad is going to happen whenever the chance. He was a nuisance and a lying brat” Maki said with a sigh, to her surprise, Charoite started to chuckle 

“To be completely honest, everything except for making myself the bad guy. That's literally me” Charoite said 

“Huh?” Maki was confused to say the least 

“If I wasn't in a situation like this, I'd probably act like him a little. I would be less on the secrets and worst case scenarios. I am known to provoke though, because I ended up cracked when I stole Bort's sword” Charoite laughed 

“That's still different from Ouma though” Maki said 

“Either way, are you okay?” Charoite asked, she could tell he was referring to her minor injury 

“It's fine. Don't worry, I have some things to take care of” Maki said as she left the library. She couldn't help but wonder more about Charoite, he acted nothing like Ouma, but doesn't act completely different either. It's just the first day, she wonders what else he has in store

“Maybe you could help me figure out a way back” Charoite said to himself as he touched the black gem again

“Just kidding, I can probably figure it out” Charoite said as he left the room to meet up with Kaede and Shuichi. It's was almost five pm 

##########

??????

Ouma looked in the frozen pond as it made a makeshift mirror, he wore Charoite's clothes, the gloves and socks keeping his body mostly warm. He still held onto the makeshift coat Sensei had made him, it was formerly a brown blanket that Sensei sewed and cut into a poncho, it successful keeps him very warm. He was currently on break as he couldn't reach the roof of the building where Antarc was. He couldn't jump that high, another thing that marked them off as not being human was the inhuman height Antarc could jump.

Ouma sighed and grabbed a shovel, he has been staring at himself for too long and it's not helping. He saw a giant pile of snow Antarc had made earlier and continued on it, he was not one for physical labor so he was only able to do a little. Antarc had decided to get him some food earlier that day, and managed to catch a fish. It was currently in a bucket to be cooked later. 

“Ouma!” Antarc called as he jumped off the roof 

“What is it Antarc?” Ouma asked, he was still unused to the place. Things were strange here, but not in the eerie feeling the caged academy had. It felt safer here for some reason, despite the fact he could potentially freeze and/or starve to death. 

“Head back inside, I'm going to take care of the ice floes” Antarc said 

“Why? I wanna go with you” Ouma whined, he tried to get some sense of control back. Sadly, Antarcticite wouldn't let him 

“It's too cold, you won't be able to do anything there either. Just head inside, and maybe organize the books in the library. Ghost made a guide for how things should be arranged” Antarc said and started to walk off. Ouma puffed his cheeks in irritation, but conceded and walked to the library. There, he saw the shelves lined with dozens of books. When he opened it, he found that it was written in Japanese. Maybe he could figure out where he was here. 

Ouma grabbed a pile of books in the history section and sat down. 

##########

Cafeteria 

Charoite walked into the cafeteria to see Kaede and Shuichi conversing with Kaito

“Saihara! Akamatsu!” Charoite called as he walked in, they turned to look at him and immediately Kaito ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder 

“Wanna be my sidekick with Shuichi?” Kaito asked excitedly 

“Eh? Sorry, what?” Charoite simply pulled Kaito's arm off and looked at him 

“He's been talking to us and wants you to partner with him, Maki and Myself” Shuichi said, he wanted to talk to him before Kaito, but for now, he'll have to wait. 

“Partner huh?” Charoite trailed off in thought 

“So, what do you say?” Kaito asked 

“I'm going to have to decline, sorry” Charoite said 

“Why??? You can be with us until we get you back, I don't see what's so bad about it” Kaito said 

“I already said, I lost a partner. I'm still not ready to partner up again, even if it is temporary” Charoite said, the tone sounded like he was getting slightly agitated 

“We won't get in trouble, besides, they won't attack us unless we attack them. So I promise not to interfere if I don't need to” Kaito said

“That last part is a lie isn't it?” Charoite asked, his eyes narrowing. Kaito was intimidated, Maki had a scary glare, but Charoite was almost a match. It is now seen by him that Charoite and Ouma are two different people. Despite the while counterpart thing

“Um, well” Charoite loosened his glare and sighed 

“You aren't going to stay out of the fight regardless, if you can reach the platform, you will most certainly try and fight. You have that fiery impulsive personality huh?” Charoite asked 

“Well, fiery, lets just say I'm optimistic” Kaito said flashing his signature smile 

“You know what? Sure, I'll be your partner for the duration of my time here. I will quit though if you show enough recklessness to get hurt. Got it?” Charoite asked 

“Got it! Awesome! We have training tonight” Kaito said 

“How bright is the moon?” Charoite asked 

“Very bright here, for some reason” Kaito said rubbing the back of his head, he didn't understand the reason for the sudden question

“Good, remember, my Inclusions need sunlight to function, and I can get exhausted if my Inclusions don't get enough energy” Charoite said, he was still hesitant on letting Kaito partner up with him. 

“Awesome! See you tonight, I'm going to check on Harumaki” Kaito said as he left the room 

“You okay Char?” Kaede asked, she was getting a little worried, even with the information he has given them. It still left them with a few mysteries to solve

“I'm fine, you said you wanted to talk?” Charoite asked 

“Yes, I was thinking you could help us explore the place and figure out a way to at least see what's happening to the outside world” Kaede said, she was not giving up. Even with the possibility Charoite had proposed, there was no certain proof that could be the case. So, they had to figure it out

“Alright, let's get to work then” Charoite responded, both Kaede and Shuichi lit up as he agreed, he guess Ouma wasn't exactly as willing to. 

Later that night Shuichi was tired even before the training started, Charoite can see how much rest humans need now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chpt 4 yay!! Hope you enjoyed and it gives more insight to Maki's view of the whole situation. Sorry if things are confusing. I will clear things out a little later
> 
> Thanks to Mchogone for tips on writing. I'm trying to start that now, slowly with a few characters at a time. 
> 
> I will have a goofy section in later on Tenko short-circuiting when Charoite points out the fact that gems are genderless. Since he looked like and sounded like Ouma, everyone just assumed he's a guy. Also I will have a longer section of Ouma with Antarc and Sensei. Next chapter is going to be unknown since finals are coming up and I need to study. Thanks for all the kudos and reads though, I appreciate it. Have a great day and tell me what you think of the story.


	5. Some Time Later

Chapter 5: Some Time Later 

It's been a week since Charoite landed in the academy. Iruma built the machine again, only for it to sprit out and self destruct again. Luckily no crazy beam zapped anyone. He was currently in the field, training. Despite warming up to the other students in the academy, he can't loosen his training since he did get broken to pieces the first day he arrived. 

“Charoite!” He stopped to see that Kaede was running to him, surprisingly, Shuichi was not with her. 

“Something the matter?” Charoite asked as he sheathed his sword 

“Yes! We've been living together for a week and you still haven't told us too much about yourself. We have already told you about us” Kaede said, she usually wasn't one to pry into one's private life. This though, they needed all the information they could get to help figure out a way to get him back, and well as hopefully help him during lunarian attacks and get Ouma back. 

“What more do you want to know? I thought I gave you all of the necessary information” Charoite said crossing his arms

“What are you doing you degenerate male?!?” They heard Tenko's voice as she pointed at them, Charoite just realized that Kaede had gripped his still torn outfit and Kaede back away with a blush

“It's just a misunderstanding Chabashira” Kaede said as he face heated up. She was saved when Charoite asked an unusual question 

“What do you mean by degenerate male Chabashira?” Charoite asked, arms still crossed 

“You obviously! You are a degenerate male, trying to pick on a girl like Kaede” Tenko said raising her hands in on offensive pose 

“I don't understand a thing you are talking about. What the heck is this male and female talk? Do recall what I am” Charoite said 

“Nyehh? What do you mean? Aren't you a boy Charoite?” Himiko asked tired, she was being followed by Tenko and got caught up in the weird ordeal. She didn't mind, considering how nicely Charoite was going to handle it. Himiko has grown a liking to him 

“You can call me whatever you want. We simply refer to ourselves as male since that's what we know and Sensei is that of our mentor and father figure. Gems are genderless so regardless of what you hold me as, it doesn't matter” Charoite explained 

“Does that mean you will wear a dress?!” Charoite and the others jumped a little as Tsumugi literally appeared out of nowhere with her eyes sparkling 

“Sure? I mean I wear Red Beryl's stuff every winter” Charoite said, that got Kaede curious 

“Red Beryl? What are they like?” Kaede asked 

“Similar to her honestly. You guys are basically identical” Charoite said, he fished something out of one of his pockets, a folded up piece of paper 

“Here, Rhodochrosite drew this a while ago. I'm on the left of the middle one, that's Jade” Charoite unfolded the picture showing him, Jade, and a few other gems dressed up in frilly kimono style outfits. He was definitely styled to look more girly for the drawing/picture. His hair was left alone, but a white fluffy hairband with a white flower pendent on top. The top half of the outfit was that of a normal kimono with more frills at the edges, the skirt flared out a little more and had an arch like cut in the front, while it covered the back of his legs, it showed his knees and below from the front. 

“Pff, that's what you wore during winter?” Kaede found it hard to not laugh 

“Yeah, I really don't get why Red Beryl goes through all that trouble. All we do is sleep during the winter” Charoite said, he momentarily forgot that Tsumugi was behind him until she spoke up again 

“So does that mean you will try some on?!?” Tsumugi asked, her eyes sparkling

“Sure?” Charoite said a little wearily, she proceeded to drag him to her lab. In a manner he was too familiar with, due to Red Beryl

Kaede giggled as she waved after them. She turned her attention to Himiko and Tenko, Tenko seemed like she was overheating

“Genderless? He resembles the degenerate male and teased us during our first few days and onward. Yet he looks like a girl in that dress, he? She? They??? What is he? He can't be considered a degenerate male since he isn't a male. He looks normally like a boy, but can be considered a girl?!?!?” Tenko mumbled quickly as she clutched her head, she was confused to say the least. Tenko always had a disdain of men during her life as an aikido master. How can she accuse someone who technically isn't a male? 

“I'm tired, let's go inside” Himiko yawned, she was genuinely tired this time. Not all the others times when she simply felt out of it. The thoughts going through her head about Charoite was something more magical than she could imagine. The most she learned from his life was that it takes a few advanced spells to give sentient life to an inanimate thing 

“Let's head inside then, we'll probably see him later” Kaede said, she really wanted to know more about him and his world. That way, she can think up of a plan of trying to get him back, and get their Kokichi back 

##########  
????

Ouma opened his eyes as he felt something brush his head, he jolted up. He had fallen asleep while reading the books. It's been a week since he ended up in this place with Sensei and Antarc. He had almost managed to read through the entire library in that span. He had changed back into his old clothes since Antarc washed them. He still wore the outfit, only as an underlayer though to keep him warm, he still wore the blanket poncho. Ouma looked and saw Antarc pull his hand back 

“Something you need?” Ouma yawned, he stayed late reading a book on the geology if the different minerals that most likely made up the creatures he was staying with. He had read late into the night, with only a bowl of two bioluminescent jellyfish as a light source 

“You stayed up late again, since you're still tired, work inside today. Take this, take inventory of the materials in the infirmary” Antarc said and handed him a clipboard, check boxes next to names of different material. Even another small box for a number of containers of the material

Ouma had gotten used to doing these small jobs, heck, he got rather good at it as well. All the shoveling helped build him a little more muscle in case of any trouble. Antarc walked away to do the outside work and left Ouma alone. He also now knew that Sensei sleeps a lot, meditating as they call it. Still, Ouma just finds himself even more confused of the world he's in. No wonder Sensei seemed a little apprehensive or even suspicious of him when he first arrived. Humans supposed to have died centuries ago.

Ouma walked into the infirmary and saw the massive bookshelf in the room. Lucky for him, he found the ladder to check the materials. Time to get to work. 

Later………

Ouma sighed as he checked off the last thing on the list. It's been about little more than an hour since he started. He is amazed at how much stuff was here. He then noticed a long wooden box by the shelf, secluded under the quartz overhang. He got curious and pulled it out, surprised by the weight of it. He was surprised to see another gem person, one like the book describes and what Antarc told him. They had long locks of bright red hair, dressed in a summer uniform, peacefully sleeping. 

“I see you found Padparadscha” Ouma slightly jumped, he turned around to see Antarc behind him, he must've loosened his guard since he was here. The more he thought about it, the more he began to believe that these are people he can trust, the world was peaceful, no backstabbing or traitory. Ouma was happy, he glanced between Antarc and Padparadscha again 

“Padparadscha, why are they sleeping all the way out here? I thought all of you sleep in that communal hibernation room” Ouma said, he had seen Antarc enter it a few times, one time he even got a peak. He saw the others gems, sleeping in over the top nightgowns. 

“He's a special case. Let me show you” Antarc unbuttoned Padparadscha's shirt and opened it. Ouma's sharp breath was barely audible. Holes, a dozen holes of odd shapes were missing from Padparadscha's chest 

“He was born with a series of holes. Over time he began to lose consciousness more frequently. Our main doctor, Rutile, was his partner. He tries to fill the holes with similar material in hope he wakes up” Antarc said 

“Couldn't he just use his hair? I assume it's the same as the rest of your body” Ouma said as he glanced at the sparkles that came off of the hair 

“Not for Padparadscha. The hair wouldn't do any good. Inclusions hardly, more like never, inhabit the hair. Turning it into a block and sticking it in wouldn't do any good. Inclusions would not go in and he would still just lie here” Antarc said as he grabbed a few shaped cubes of a blue and red stone, Ouma assumed they were ruby and sapphire. It made sense, in the book, Ouma read that Padparadscha was just a rare form of red sapphire. 

“You might see him wake up. It was a request Rutile asked me to try and see if he will wake up. Even in hibernation, he won't stop” Antarc said as he slide the pieces into the holes. After about a minute, Padparadscha's eyes fluttered open, he let out a yawned and sat up 

“Ah! Antarc, guess one of the winter trials worked” Padparadscha said as he stretched his arms. He took a glance at Ouma and looked a little surprised 

“Aren't you supposed to be asleep? Your the mischievous one right? Charoite? You were just a hundred last time I saw you” Padparadscha said, Antarc spoke before Ouma could 

“This isn't exactly Charoite. This is Kokichi Ouma, he's not from here. He's one of the ancient beings Sensei spoke of. He is staying with us until we can him back home” Antarc explained 

“I see, Tefet would be interested in that. Does Sensei know?” Padparadscha asked 

“Yes, so far. He's been here for a week” Antarc said, Ouma remained silent. Right now, information was being told and he was absorbing every bit of it. He was not going the block the river of information streaming right now 

“He's been helping with the winter chores. Have not yet found a way to get him back home” Antarc said 

“So, what do you think if this place? Ouma?” Padparadscha asked 

“Well, it's not boring, I can tell you that” Ouma said with a smile

“Uh-huh. How did you end up here? You have a clue? What was the last thing you saw before appearing here?” Padparadscha asked, they were almost as hard as diamond, and they were almost as old as Yellow. They had their work of field experience, learning more about the world and Sensei the longer they lived. They have grown rather wise despite constantly being in a coma 

“Last thing? I was in a field, I closed my eyes and next thing I know I'm here-” Ouma cut himself off. Antarc and Padparadscha looked at him strangely at his sudden halt 

“I'll be right back” Ouma said as he dashed from the room. Both Antarc and Padparadscha shared a look 

“He's a bit of an odd one?” Padparadscha asked 

“No, he seems to have the same suspicion as Charoite, but more of a trickster than anything. I'm not entirely sure” Antarc said, he has grown worried for him. Despite having the same phycology, the physical state and body of Ouma was more delicate. Even more worrying is that he can't be pieced back together, once they break, their gone. Antarc has made it his second important duty to protect him from any potential harm that Ouma couldn't defend himself. Despite the chances being very low, since he was already very cautious. 

Ouma ran and hid in another room. A realization just hit his head. 

Was he dreaming? Despite the ultra realistic feeling of hunger and cold, it could all be a fabrication. 

“Did someone drug me?? And I just comatose, waiting to be killed??” Ouma sweatdropped at the thought. Despite the evidence that no one was going to kill anyone soon, there was still a chance, a chance Ouma was not going to risk. He decided to normal ways of waking up, he bit his tongue and pinched his arms. Nothing changed, Ouma let out a sigh, maybe this was real. It's an interesting place, so why not explore more. He got up from his hiding place and went back to the infirmary 

“Antarc?” Ouma asked, as he walked in, Antarc was still talking with Padparadscha 

“Yes Ouma? Where did you run off to?” Antarc asked

“Just needed to check something” Ouma said in a casual tone. Antarc looked at him with a sharp eye before sighing 

“Alright, you have any questions Ouma?” Antarc asked as Padparadscha stretched his arms again. 

“Not really” Ouma said, at that moment, Padparadscha yawned and fell back asleep 

“This that suppose to happen?” Ouma asked pointing to the now sleeping sapphire 

“Sadly, yes. Rutile's been trying to keep him conscious much longer, to no avail. That should be everything for now” Antarc said as he started to leave 

“Can I join you on one of your patrols today?” Ouma asked, he never left the perimeter of the academy since he came. He was curious on how the rest of the island looked, and why Antarc would return some days with a severed limb and cracks. 

“You've been here for a week. You haven't caused too much trouble, and you are cautious. I'll allow it for today. Hold the coat close though, it's suppose to be chilly today” Antarc said

“Got it” Ouma said as he ran after him, maybe he can see the cause of the fractures, and learn more about this place. Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter is out! I hope you enjoyed, I really appreciate all of the hits, comments, and kudos. I may post one or two chapters over the week since finals are over. 
> 
> Thanks again for stopping by and have a great day :)


	6. Chance

Chapter 6: Chance

Maki was idly poking her food during lunch as her head was swarming with thoughts. 

“In the end, we are both living things with emotions, right?” That phrase had kept her mind busy. She had long ago suppressed those emotions, believed to have become nothing but a killer, a monster. She couldn't deny it, she felt her emotions resurfacing for the short period with Kaito during their time here. She also felt something different since Charoite showed up. The time when he yelled for her to get away as the arrows sailed at her. She never felt what it was like for someone to risk their life for her. 

“Thank you Char!” Maki was pushed out of her thoughts as she saw Tsumugi wave happily at Charoite who just had a tired smile on his face. Looks like his uniform got repaired finally after a week 

“So what happened with Tsumugi?” Kaede asked, Maki noticed that she had shifted her eyes a little, avoiding directly staring at him. Odd

“Some costumes here and there. While I was wearing one, she decided to fix up by uniform. It looks fine, but I'm probably going to get scolded by Red Beryl when I get back” Charoite said, rubbing the back of his head. He sure does act different from Ouma, she wonders what big difference there was between them. After all, one's personality is not only based on genes and chance, a personality can be changed on how one's been living their life. Or the people they ran into during their life. 

“You're used to it?” Himiko asked, Maki saw that she was resting her head on the table. Tenko was nowhere to be found though, strange considering she was practically glued to Himiko by the hip. 

“In a sense, if no one was available. I would become Red Beryl’s model for different outfits. She does a lot of my clothes separately since I'm a little shorter than everyone else” Charoite said, Maki could tell he sounded a little agitated by the last part 

“Oh, where is Saihara? I noticed he wasn't with you” Charoite said 

“He went investigating the other labs with Gonta and Korekiyo. They should be back in about an hour or so” Kaede said, Maki still noticed that Kaede seemed weird around him. This was strange since she seemed fine with him earlier

Maki realized she had basically eaten all of her food as she watched them. She was just picking at the crumbs now, was she a glutton when she was inattentive? She quickly pushed her plate away and instead reached for her cup. The conversation never being missed 

“Alright. Any luck on Iruma?” Charoite asked 

“No, nothing at the moment. She still trying to find some of the pieces that got blown up in the last attempt” Kaede said, it was mainly the two of them talking now, Himiko has suddenly fallen asleep at the table. Maki wonders why that girl is so sleepy all the time

“So, return date is still unknown huh? I wonder how Antarc is handling Ouma right now” Charoite said with a sigh 

“How do you know that they even met?” Kaede asked curiously 

“It's been a week, if they haven't found each other, Ouma most likely would be dead. Besides, Antarc scouts the entire island each day. Ouma would not be missed” Charoite said, for some reason that last line made Kaede flinch ever so slightly 

“Something wrong?” Charoite asked 

“No, no, it's fine. So, what is Antarc like?” Kaede asked 

“He's calculated, strong, strict, and almost perfect. He's able to withstand the whole winter by himself with Sensei. I respect for him, I hardly have a chance to really talk with him though. His make-up, Antarcticite, he is completely liquid during most of the year. He only solidifies when winter comes, and by then, the rest of us are in hibernation. I tried to sneak out so I could actually talk with him. Then this happens” Charoite sighs he waved his hand, a gesture to the academy 

“I see, to be honest. What are the chances of you specifically being pull here when Ouma was zapped? I mean, if different world do exist. That means there are others as well, other than just the two” Kaede said, Maki finished her drink and got up. She had been sitting by the back, near the kitchen. Almost secluded by the shadows, a habit of hers. She saw Charoite glancing at her again, a silent invitation for her to join. She just shook her head and left

“I guess I should go check on Shuichi. Korekiyo gives me a bad feeling” Maki thought, she has always been on alert around the anthropologist. She walked briskly out of the room to go meet up with Shuichi. She saw from the corner of her eye that Charoite flashed her a worried look. 

No time to dwell on it for now. I need to find Shuichi and see if he found anything.  
##########  
???? 

“Achoo!” Ouma sneezed as he walked through the snow. He did think they'd go so far, they've been walking for a good half hour right now. The building was no longer visible. Based on what he found and read, they were heading to one of the banks of the island. The Chord Shore he found out was too far of a trek for now, they were heading to a bank east of the building. 

“You should turn back. It's going to get colder” Antarc said 

“No way! We've made it about halfway, I'm not going back since we're that far already” Ouma said as he tightened his grip on the makeshift coat. He was cooped the perimeter of the building and the inside. He wanted to know more about where he was besides that he was on an island. 

“Alright, stay close. You are lucky that today decided not to storm” Antarc said, Ouma couldn't help but agree. The storms here seem rather harsher than what he was used to. He was allowed to hide in Antarc's room during the storm, since it was one place that had some sort of cover over the window. 

Ouma never really liked the outdoors, honestly. He never considered himself physically strong. His strength was his smarts and wits, unlike Momota, brute strength and unknown words will not get you that far. His brains was the thing that kept him alive. 

“SCHREEEEEE” 

Ouma jumped at the loud screech, he turned to see Antarc unsheathed his saw and stared at giant iceberg like structures in the water. 

“Ice floes. That sound is when they rub against each other. The noise can disrupt the gems sleep, so I crush them” Antarc said, before Ouma could respond, Antarc jumped and landed at the tip of one of the floes. He ran down it and Ouma saw that his shoes pokes holes in the ice, Antarc turned around at the base and swung his saw down. The crack ran up the holes and split the whole floe in half, a loud rumble as it fell into the water. 

Ouma was a little surprised by the strategy. By making holes in a line, any pressure and caused a crack would expand to the next hole and continue on. Similar to how food packages had those holes to help someone tear open a bag. The strain of pressure would not deplete as the holes would release that strain. Looks Antarc is a lot smarter than he thought. Ouma always knew that Antarc was smart, at least organized. He did a lot of work in just days time. 

Later…..

Ouma just sat in the snow as he waited for Antarc to finish up. The silvery white gem hasn't come down for about an hour or so. This place, was strange to say the least. He's been thinking, how did he end up here? He was for sure sleeping, and all his tests tell him that he is actually awake and this is his reality at the moment. Seven meteors, extinction of humans and basically everything else that wasn't in the water. The cage of the academy, could it be that this is the same place? The same world? Ouma always thought logical and this made no sense whatsoever. He sighed and looked around, there were hardly any tree in this location, just a smooth blanket of snow. 

Two questions ran through his head; how would he get back? And, does he want to go back? This place, despite being so foreign, he felt safe here. No money or corruption, these beings, were living here peacefully, happily. Does he even want to go back to that caged academy? With people who would do anything to escape, even leave the rest behind. He couldn't trust them, they were human, corruption and selfishness was an instinct in every being. Sometimes more powerful in some than others. 

The gems? They were gems, they had no need for money, or anything else. He could live here for the rest of his life and be happy. He wouldn't need to worry about being betrayed, simply because there was no reason for it. Sensei was probably weary of humans like him because he knew that exact fact. Ouma always said he hated liars, including himself. But, how else to protect himself from those who do the same. He wants to believe that people like Saihara and Himiko were true, yet, this world can hide some talented actors. He knew that first hand.

Does he want to leave them though? The ones who have been with him for a long time before the academy. Does he want to just forget them? He was their leader after all, a leader doesn't just abandon his followers. If he did that, he would be no better than those liars and actors he was fooled by. 

“Ouma! I finished, let's head back” Antarc called as he jumped from his land floe and landed back down on the bank if the water. Ouma looked and saw that almost all of the floes have been reduced to small pieces. 

“Alright, it's cold now” Ouma sighed as he stood up, he saw that Antarc gave him a concerned look. To be honest, he reminded Ouma of someone. Someone that caused him to lose his trust. 

“Something wrong?” Antarc asked 

“No, I'm fine, just a little chilly” Ouma said, the two began to walk back before he heard something, a sound that filled him with worry and something that put Antarc on high alert. 

Bells, he began to hear bells chime

A black shape began to form in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was mainly in Maki and Ouma's POV, I will expand to other characters and their thoughts as well. Just a foreshadow, I will be doing my own headcanon for Ouma's past and is kinda inspired by my other ongoing series, "Ouma's Family AU" which is basically if I took some of his beta designs and made them siblings. It is however not related to this in any way. Hope you are enjoying the story and I hope to get the next chapter out by either Sunday night or next Friday. Once summer starts, things are going to be busy. 
> 
> Also, if anyone was confused. To clarify one of Charoite's lines, "Ouma will not be missed", he states that Antarc will not miss him when he goes on patorl. Most likely, he will find him (which he did). It can be also interpreted as that no one will miss Ouma if he either, doesn't return or is dead. That's why Kaede flinched a little, due to how Charoite phrased it. 
> 
> As a fun fact, Ouma can still brush his teeth since he pocketed a toothbrush in one of his pockets before being teleported. He gets food from the ocean in the form of fish, and gets clean water from a lake in the island, he just melts the ice when needed. 
> 
> Have a great day :)


	7. Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING! the fight scene could have potential spoilers of the Houseki no Kuni manga and origin of the lunarians. Proceed if desired but you have been warned

Chapter 7: Events

Maki walked toward the location of the ultimate anthropologist’s lab. She saw that Shuichi was talking with Korekiyo, Gonta was missing from the group 

“Ah! Harukawa, how are you doing?” Shuichi asked, he was formal again. Guess he still lacks confidence if Kaito isn't here to reassure him. Speaking of which, she also hasn't seen Kaito. Usually he would be with Shuichi, her, or more recently, trying to pester Charoite into more nighttime training. It was like the roles were reversed with the gem

“I'm fine, did you two find anything?” Maki asked 

“We unfortunately, did not find anything of value. While my lab is filled with relics and scripts I would love to read and study, there is nothing of value so far to help with our situation, or Charoite's” Korekiyo said, he was actually unsure about one of his statements. While it is true that at first glance, there was nothing of value hidden in the scrolls and scripts. He hasn't thoroughly looked through them yet, his mind has actually been preoccupied with something else entirely. Charoite has been an interesting character ever since he arrived, especially since he acts so different from the one he knew. While he and Ouma did not interact so much, as the young boy avoided him, he still observed and understood how the boy acts. 

“I see, how about Momota?” Maki asked, she hasn't seen him all day surprisingly

“Um, he's in the game room currently. Apparently, he got Tsumugi to distract Charoite for the time being. Turns out Charoite didn't know any games and the only thing he had for really entertainment were books and sparring” Shuichi said

“He's setting up a surprise game party for him tonight” Maki felt like she shouldn't be surprised by his actions. Kaito was always very friendly with everyone, a trait she knew Ouma didn't like. As much as she is annoyed by the brat, she has to admit he did make some points. On the fourth day of their capture, Kaito tried to pretty much be friends with everyone, Ouma called him out. She still remembers 

~~~~~~~  
“You can't get friendly with everyone Momota. Who knows, they can trick you and kill you before you even knew it. This is why you are the idiot and the naive one”  
~~~~~~~ 

The two got into a sort of fight that day with Ouma's taunts and lies, Kaito tried to call out Ouma for being the naive one for assuming the worst of people. As much as she hated that the brat exposed her secret to everyone, she couldn't help but think what she would've done if she was the only one who knew there was an assassin in the group. A person who specialized in killings without getting caught. 

“Thanks, I'll let you guys get back to investigating. I'm going to see if Momota did anything stupid” Maki said as she walked away 

“You can go ahead Saihara, I'm going to look through the scrolls a bit more. I can't help but indulge a little bit” Korekiyo said as he walked into his lab, leaving the nervous detective alone. Shuichi place a hand on his chin and thought of where to go next, moreover, trying to see what he should investigate for. Should he try to find clues to Charoite's world? Or leave that the Iruma and Akamatsu? Should he try to find clues to get them out of here? The more he thought, the latter seemed better. Other than that both Kaede and Miu where looking for a way, Charoite wasn't lazing off either. Besides, if they get clues to leave the academy, maybe it would give clues to Charoite's world as well.

Gonta had left them about half an hour ago to check on the bugs in his lab. Shuichi's first course of action was the check the library. They managed to find many secrets in there before. Shuichi made his way to the library and opened the door, surprised to see someone was already in there 

“Oh, Shuichi, there you are. I was just about to go looking for you” Charoite said as he closed a book, Shuichi noticed he was looking a history book 

“I got a little side tracked, I have never seen these kinds of books before” Shuichi was not surprised, who knows what books Charoite has read. Considering how old he was as well 

“Why were you looking for me? I was just investigating some of the labs” Shuichi said 

“Simply because, I want to know where Momota is. I haven't seen him all day” Charoite said, Shuichi noticed his tone was a lot more cheerful than when he first came here. He first sounded like Maki in terms of tone, now he sounded more like Ouma 

“Ah, um, well, I don't know where he is” Shuichi said nervously 

“You are a terrible liar Saihara” Charoite said bluntly 

“Well, he wants to surprise you a bit. Please just trust me for today” Shuichi said

“Fine, I won't go looking for him. Just bear in mind that I'm the only one here to do pranks” Charoite said with a smile as he walked off, only to grab his sword and swing it to Shuichi. The tip blade was suddenly in front of him and caused him to fall over, startled. 

“You need to work on reaction speed Saihara. Even for your talent, you need to be quick to notice clues and openings in a short amount of time" Charoite said as he resheathed his sword. Taaffeite or Tefet they commonly refer him as, is the oldest living gem by far. Even exceeding Yellow Diamond’s. With his age, Tefet is excellent in all of the fields that some gems specialized in. He was even combat wise enough to fight with two swords. 

That piece of advice Charoite learned about a year or so ago when he was sparring with him. Tefet is the older brother and surprisingly has a mischievous side to him as well. Soon after Charoite lost his partner, Tefet was the only one able to get him out of his dump. 

“Right, a key piece in all of our talents is our speed, to either take action or even spot something” Shuichi said, he reached up to his head. He remembered that his had left his hat behind. 

“Yes, another piece of advice Saihara. Even if there is conflict, it can be worked out. That's the beauty of a situation like this. There haven't been any threats I have heard of, everyone seems to be on mutual or friendly terms, and everything one could need is in this academy. Unlike the world where I'm from, you have nothing to fight, nothing to defend your life against. Nothing here is out to get you, or kill you. The gems like me, are at constant threat of the Lunarians that hunt us” Charoite said, he clenched his fist thinking about it. This was another reason why Charoite had slightly more respect for Antarcticite than any other gem, the exception being Tefet and the diamonds. Antarcticite managed the winter for who knows how long by himself, Sensei still meditated for a good amount of time during the winter, so Antarc is able to handle whatever lunarian vessels that attacked during winter by himself. 

“Yeah, got it. Still, the unease and suppose lack of freedom makes me nervous” Shuichi said 

“Would it make a difference if the world outside was destroyed and this is the only safe haven left?” Charoite asked 

“To be honest, no. I don't think it would, even if the world was destroyed. With the resources we have here, and if there's no threat in the destroyed world. We would most likely try to find survivors and rebuild, renew, and protect the world. Kaede I think might have similar thoughts” Shuichi said, he was indeed being honest here. With Charoite telling them about his world, that gave him a new perspective to investigate. 

“Meet me in front of the main hall at six thirty. I'm going to do some more training in case of attacks. See you later Saihara” Charoite said with a smile, he waved and left the library, leaving Shuichi deep in thought 

“What would you do, if you have a safe haven and the world outside is destroyed? Would you try to revive the world? Or stay and live your own?” That is essentially what Charoite had asked him. 

Shuichi stayed and pondered the thought. Somewhere else, Maki was currently talking with Kaito as he was making preparations for the surprise party  
###########

The shape grew, from a large half star like pattern, to a complex symmetrical shape. The bells still ringing 

“Ouma, run back, and see if Sensei is awake” Antarc said as he readied his blade 

“No, Sensei just went to sleep again last night. From what I was told, he can be out for a good whole day or two. It would be pointless, they don't know I'm human. I can probably distract them while you attack” Ouma offered, he rarely, if ever, actually put himself in the line of fire like this. Although, whenever his team did a prank, he would always be there pulling it with them. He was constantly in the field per say with his team. 

“Alright, if you get injured. I demand that you run back and see if Sensei is awake. If he is, tell him where I am, this place is called the Floe Patch” Antarc said, as he stood in a stance, ready to jump and attack. 

As they talked, a giant form left the black portal. The bells range louder as it emerged, a shell shaped platform. On it were dozens of human shaped figures, a blinding sand white with pink decals. A giant one with a shell bowl was in the center, pink banners swayed in the wind as he could heard the bells grow louder. The sound filled him with dread, they did sound like the bells at a wedding or graduation. The song, it was eerie, it gave off an unsettling vibe. He saw other human shaped figures play harps and flutes others drew their arrows with a sort of synchronizing hollow clapping sound. 

The lunarians, the ones Ouma only read in the several scrolls and journals recorded in the library. Beings who sole purpose is the hunt gems and turn them into jewelry and weapons. 

Without hesitation, they released their volley of arrows. This was the signal for Antarc to attack, he leaped into the air blocking the arrows and deflecting them with his saw. Ouma watched in wonder as he saw Antarc take out several in one blow, reducing them to dust. 

“Over here! You creeps!” Ouma yelled as he grabbed a chunk of ice and used it to gain the lunarians’ attention. The light reflected off the the ice as it melted in his hands. The lunarians drew their bows and fired at him. He gained the attention of a good amount. The arrows were released. Ouma barely had time to react as the arrows planted themselves only about a foot away from him. 

Antarc took advantage if this, he sliced down more the the lunarians as they had their attention on Ouma. He went for the big one, Antarc sliced the giant being in half and disintegrated it to dust. A few dozen more were hiding behind it. Antarc swung down his sword again. 

Ouma continued to use ice to reflect light to the lunarians, showing them his position. He continued to dodge the attacks and arrows and there was a good path of arrows littering the snow. Until one grazed his shoulder and bled

The lunarians tilted their heads in unison as they saw the red liquid drip from his shoulder. 

A human? lunarians are beings who's been split from one centre. The humans, as the legend the sea queen would soon tell, themselves, lunarians, and gems were the three components of humans that were split when the earth was struck. Spirit, Flesh, and Bone, lunarians were the spirit, they have little to no memory as humans. They have not yet found peace, humans died off a long time ago. Every single one, so why was there one still alive? A child no less, they had to know. 

Several lunarians attacked Antarc to keep him busy. Many others slid down their ropes and headed toward Ouma, who was trying to keep the wound from bleeding didn’t notice the lunarians until they were a few feet away

“Gah!” Ouma let out a small gasp as one lunarian tightly grabbed his left arm, causing him to drop the ice. Another one made a grab for his other arm, but Ouma was quick and swung out a flipblade he had on him for security measures. The blade was luckily sharp enough to slice the arm off that lunarian, either that, or lunarian are oddly brittle and fragile. 

The grip tightened and tugged, Ouma felt his body being pulled as the lunarian tried to drag him. He felt memories resurfacing, the same hand grip, yet it was smoother and smaller than that memory. He saw flashbacks of memories he wished to have forgotten.

~~~~~~~~  
“Kokichi! Run!” “Your not going anywhere” “I'm not, he is, die you liar!”  
~~~~~~~~

The grip was lost as Ouma managed to take the knife and slice off the other arm. He looked up for a second as he jumped back, dust continued to fly up from the platform. Antarc was still fighting, he readied his small knife as about half a dozen more lunarians surrounded him. Ouma shook his head, the lunarians were being replaced by figures in his head. People dressed in black, weapons held, and rope ready with a dangerous smile. 

Ouma yet out a yell as he charged, his small knife was enough to slice up the lunarians at first. The resistance of the bodies mange his arm get worn out. Soon enough, the remaining knocked the knife out his hand, a few feet away from him. He fell down and the lunarians proceeded to yank him up again with their hands on his arms. Even with the small amount of manual labor he did, he wasn't strong enough nor did he have the endurance. All he could do was struggle in their grip as he tried to look for an opening. 

“Ouma!” Ouma's head shot up as he saw the black blade slice the head off a lunarian holding him. The silvery gem was enraged, Ouma could see it in his face. The gem slice down the remainder as Ouma slipped and fell again into the snow. Antarc wasn't in bad shape, only a few cracks here and there. The platform was gone and the sky clouded again

“Let's hear back Ouma. You need rest, I can handle the rest of the chores. You need to tend to your wound, I am not very good at treating wounds that aren't like my own” Antarc said, Ouma understood, Antarc was used to gluing pieces back together. Not cleaning or bandaging a wound, luckily the infirmary did have cloth, the water was clean as well. Ouma took his scarf and wrapped it around the wound as the bleeding reduced to a small leak. 

“That sounds like a good idea. I'm exhausted” Ouma said with a sigh, with a surprised yelp, he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Antarc had opted to carry him bridal style 

“There is still light, I can handle it. You can rest until we get back. We will report this to Sensei once he wakes up” Antarc said as his eyes scouted the sky again. 

“Yeah, sounds good” Ouma said, he sighed again

“What are the chances of this happening?” Ouma asked, one report he found already said that lunarians only appear when it's sunny out 

“In the winter, the normal 26% chance of appearance is reduced to a mere 13%, on cloudy days it reduced even further to a small 7% we got really unlucky today. Nevertheless, we did survive” Antarc said as he walked 

“Unlucky indeed” Ouma sighed as he stared into the grey clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a new chapter and more headcanons. I feel a lot better about this fight scene than my first one. Who knows, I might go back and rewrite the scene. I do hope you enjoyed the story and the next chapter is already work in progress, have no idea when I'll get it up though. I have other stories I will be posting soon sometime if you are interested. Tell me if the ice for catching attention made sense, or I should switch it out for his switchblade. Ouma has everything essential in his pockets. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day :) 
> 
> Also if your curious on why Ouma was targetted while the others in the academy were ignored. It's because the lunarians probably thought it was normal considering where they are. The lunarians that attacked Charoite initially were also teleported there. They assumed the rest of the students were beings from that plane and not their target, they also didn't think they were human. Ouma was targetted since they saw him bleed, Maki's wound was hidden by her dark hair and outfit. They aimed for Maki due to her resemblance to Charoite's partner. 
> 
> Review and comment to tell me what you think, I always love feedback from you guys :)


	8. Games and Questions

Chapter 8: Games and Questions

Charoite stood in front of the main hall as he waited for Shuichi. He needed to break anyway, he's been training since the conversation. He doesn't know why, but he feels safe here. Despite being in a world unlike his own, completely caged off from the rest. While Sensei did teach them all they know, emotions were fickle. All of the gems had respect and love for Sensei and each other, they all felt sad when one gem is taken away. 

Yet, Charoite felt like he was feeling something different. He remembered that event from long ago, when Sphene and Peridot talked to Sensei when they didn't feel sad about their partners’ kidnapping anymore. He listened in on that conversation.

~~~~~~  
“Having the ability to be sad and move on from an event is truly a miracle. You have let yourselves be sad, and accepted it in time. You are not heartless.”   
~~~~~~

Charoite began to think that he might have to do that. Everytime he held onto his partner’s piece, he felt guilt and sadness. Even when he salvaged the piece, he was thinking that he could continue making memories for him. If they managed to retrieve him, Charoite could give him the fragment and they would see all the memories he made. The more he thought about it though, it seemed more like a lie he was telling himself. He doesn't want to forget his partner, he doesn't want to accept that their gone. 

“Charoite!” He turned his head and saw Shuichi running to him.

“There you are, I was wondering when you might come.” Charoite said with a small smile.

“I got held up.” Shuichi said out of breath, Korekiyo had cornered him earlier and started asking things about Charoite. He didn't really mind too much, but Korekiyo was asking a lot.

“That's fine, what I have isn't so urgent it needs to be on time.” Charoite said as he drew and planted his sword in the ground.

“I want you to see if you can spot anything on the blade. From what I read in the books, detectives have a sharp eye for details.” Charoite said.

“Um, okay.” Shuichi said as tried to step forward.

“Don't move, I believe this will help you. If you can spot fine details from that distance and at this time of day. You should be able to spot anything. Start with the blade itself.” Charoite said, the blade was a good two to three feet away from Shuichi and during the time it was dusk, so the light was fading.

“Alright” Shuichi said, he took a breath and examined the blade. Two details immediately stood out. There was a chip near the end of the tip and several small ones on the bladed side, almost turning it to teeth that were barely visible. As he looked closely at the obsidian blade, more he looked, the more he saw. Specks of lunarian dust still clinging to the inside of the teeth, the wooden handle is worn down and darkened, even some parts of the blade remain shiny while other spots were dark.

“What do you see?” Charoite asked crossing his arms.

“I see how worn the blade is from battle. When was the last time it was tended to?” Shuichi asked

“Only the blade got treated, not the wooden handle. As for the blade, it was just repaired before I ended up here. That fight you saw was it's second battle fully polished.” Charoite said. 

“Really? How often do these lunarians attack? Just out of curiosity.” Shuichi said. 

“Usually occur every 12 to 14 days. They have about a 26% of appearing on cloudy days. That's as much as I remember right now, mainly the main one who studies the lunarians vigorously is Alexandrite.” Charoite said.

“Does that mean we might be seeing one soon?” Shuichi asked.

“Maybe, I don't have enough to base it off in this world.” Charoite said.

“Back to my question. What do you see? Being a detective means you need to spot details and use that to form something right?” Charoite asked.

“I see that the blade suffered quite a bit. The small indents I believe are from blocking all those arrows. The tip is dulled out a little as well, from falling too high correct? I guess that most of these are from the battle here.” Shuichi said.

“The blocking yes, do recall though. The blade landed on it's side during the fight here. The dull was from the a fight about a three weeks ago. I was shatter to pieces.” Charoite said, this fact made Shuichi turn to him, surprised.

“I was on patrol with Smoke that day. A sunspot appeared and we tried to fight it, Rho ran to tell Sensei. Smoke and I were berated with arrows, after taking down most of it, next thing I knew was the sound of an arrow release before I lost consciousness. After I woke up, I was in the infirmary and found out that the lunarians took Smoke’s left arm. Sensei was unable to stop the ship, they got scared and left us on the ground, only taking his arm.” Charoite said.

“Oh, I see, I'm sorry if that brought up some bad memories.” Shuichi said.

“It's fine, I'm the one who called you out here right? That's all for now, let's go see what this party Kaito has planned.” Charoite said with a smile as he grabbed the sword and sheathed it.

“There's something I'm wondering about Charoite.” Shuichi said.

“What is that?” Charoite asked, Shuichi could hear a small amount of exasperation in his voice. It made sense, Charoite already said that he wasn't really a person who reveals everything about themselves.

“Your clothes, why are they like that?” Shuichi asked, he took a glance at Charoite's outfit, which had patchwork stitches around the cloth. 

“Well, other things we don't worry about is temperature, so we don't feel any hot or cold. The shorts and short sleeves make it ideal for mobility, since with the lunarians, you can't risk. It also leaves a good amount of our body exposed so our Inclusions get enough sunlight to function. Other than that, I don't really know, if I ask, Red Beryl's just going to give another lecture about fashion this and that.” Charoite sighed, the more he talked about the others, the more he missed them. 

Meanwhile…..

“So why are we doing this space-boy?” Iruma asked as she lazily set up a chess game. Space-idiot decided to make her stop working to play a few games. Sure the game he had in mind were kinda childish, but she needed to get their Kokichi back. Why did she have such a drive as to bring the purple demon back? Because he saw how important her work is. 

Even if they only knew each other for five days before he got sent away, that's a long time in a confined space. He immediately went to her to see if she could make a machine to get them out. Despite Kaede and Rantaro trying to be all friendly, she didn't trust them. The more she thought about it, it's the same reason why Kokichi acts like a little demon all the time. Same reason she always curses and make people uncomfortable. 

“Isn't obvious? Charoite never played any games before. I just want him to experience them.” Kaito said, he honestly wanted Charoite to experience games like this. Another thought provoked his mind though, did he do this for Charoite? Or was that just a lie to see if he could connect with a person like Ouma? Jeez, just five days and Kokichi already made him question things. 

“Then, wouldn't that just make him crave it? Wouldn't it make him stay here?” Korekiyo asked, he was currently setting up a board game near Kaito, apparently he wanted kind of a showcase kind of party. So there were games set up all around the room, near the front were simpler games like tic-tac-toe and seven. Further into the room the more complicated the games got, like Monopoly and MTG. 

“I doubt it, even if he enjoys himself, he made it clear that he needs to get home. If the timetable is the same, in less than three months. He wants to make sure he's there when the others wake up from hibernation.” Maki said. 

“So it's a race against time! Sounds like a thrill. Oh! He's also very hard to kill right??? So it sounds like Ansatsu-” Tsumugi's rant was cut off as Kaede quickly placed a hand over her mouth .

“Hard to kill? How is that?” Korekiyo asked, suddenly curious. 

“Maybe a topic for-” Kaito was cut off as Iruma continued.

“He said he can just be pieced back together. Remember when we were going to fix him up? He said that gems don't die, just piece’em back together and they'll be fine.” Iruma said. 

“I see.” Korekiyo mumbled as he got back to his part. His behavior had been a little strange since Charoite's arrival. It was worrying to Kaito and Maki, he's pretty sure Shuichi was concerned as well. 

“Hello?” There was a small knock on the door as he heard Shuichi's voice from the other side.

“You guys can come in, we just about finished.” Kaito said and Shuichi opened the door. Charoite's face just went to pure confusion, unsure of what to make of the colorful room.

“Surprise!” Kaito said with a smile. 

“What is all of this Momota?” Charoite asked as he kneeled down and inspected one of the playing cards. 

“Games! I wanted to throw you a small surprise since you told us you only read books and sparred for entertainment.” Kaito said.

“That is true, I have no idea what to make of these.” Charoite said. 

“This is tic-tac-toe, a simple game. You take the pieces and try to get three in a row or diagonal line. The other player will try to form their own and block yours. Whoever makes a line first wins. The other one, is seven, you get three cards and try to get number seven. It can go up to nine, but if it hits ten, the one cancels and turns to zero. So if you have a number totalling to fifteen, you actually only have five. Closest number to seven wins.” Kaito explained.

“Alright, let's start then.” Charoite said as he picked up a piece. 

Later…….

“Checkmate” Charoite said simply as he placed down his knight.

“Ugh….. you win again? How is that possible?” Kaito groaned as he stared at the chess board. 

“I just mapped out a path.” Charoite said simply, admittedly, he was having fun, who knew that moving small pieces on a board could be so entertaining. 

“I still want us to play Anime Trivia!” Tsumugi shouted from another part of the room, holding a colorful box. 

“No one would best you Mugi!” Iruma shouted back, she was currently trying to play a game of Mouse Trap with Kiibo.

“Are you having fun Charoite?” Shuichi asked, Charoite always held his guard up, even when he was friendly with everyone. 

“I am, I never thought doing stuff like this would be fun.” Charoite said. 

“That's awesome! Glad you are warming up to us Char!” Kaito said with a smile. 

“Don't assume things Momota, I may be more cheerful, but that doesn't mean that I trust you completely.” Charoite said as he began to place the pieces back into its box. 

“Yeah, oh! I got it, how about tomorrow you show us some things you do around your island? We told you and you see what we usually do here.” Kaito suggested, Maki was a little surprised on Kaito's suggestion. Maybe, she was curious on what Charoite did with others during the year. 

“Maybe, you sure you want to start tomorrow? It might be too much, because the first patrol is at dawn.” Charoite said.

“No problem! It'll be fine.” Kaito reassured.

“I better not hear any complaining then.” Charoite said, their conversation was cut out as Tsumugi and Iruma engaged in a shouting match.

“Who's the person that can use fire magic and was trained by a dragon?” Tsumugi shouted. 

“Zuko!” Iruma called back, this apparently popped a vein in Tsumugi's head.

“No! No! No! Zuko is a fire BENDER! Not a mage! He wasn't trained by a dragon!” 

“He was with the bald air kid! They went through that tunnel test thing.” 

“No! The answer is Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!” Tsumugi shouted.

Bonk! Bonk! 

Charoite turned to see Kirumi swiftly move to both girls and effectively bonked them on the head.

“That's enough, this is suppose to be a fun night.” Kirumi said as she proceeded to go back to cleaning the room. From time to time she would do a quick match of seven with Ryoma. 

“Sorry about that.” Kaito sighed. 

“No worries, they remind me of Jade and Rutile a little bit. They bicker from time to time.” Charoite said with a chuckle.

The night went on with Charoite trying out different games, but one slipped away during the festivities. 

“I wonder what secrets you hold gem.” Korekiyo said to himself as he leaned on the wall of his lab, looking at a scroll. Inside were depictions of sandy white people, one left the platform when a gem was inside the bowl. The one that left landed on a land similar to earth. 

“Oh sister….” 

###############

Ouma walked down the halls of the building to see Antarc reporting to Sensei. He stopped his movements and hid behind a wall. 

“There had been one lunarian vessel in eight days since the start of winter. This is the earliest they've arrived.” Antarc said, so this is what Antarc does after a patrol? 

“It was an old type, but a strange thing has occurred. Ouma got hit by on of their arrows, as soon as he did, they started to leave the vessel and attempted to grab him. Not like us, they wait till we are shattered to capture.” Ouma was a little concerned to say the least. He read about the lunarians in the books, they captured the gem for what they are. 

“Interesting, good job on protecting him and yourself.” Sensei smiled as he patted his head. Antarc nodded his head and walked to the exit, where Ouma was eavesdropping. 

“Ouma?” Antarc asked as he turned his head to see him leaning on the wall.

“Hey, I was just walking by.” Ouma said with a smile. 

“How's your injury?” Antarc asked. 

“It's fine, it wasn't deep. What would these things want with me?” Ouma asked, he thinks he's been a bit more honest around them since he arrived here. 

“I honestly don't know. We know why they want us, but for a human organism, it's unknown. Everything they've captured is taken to the moon.” Antarc said. 

“Ah, that's interesting.” Ouma said. 

“I'm going to check on the other gems. You can come if you want, if they have a chance of waking up, they will think your Charoite.” Antarc said. 

“No thanks, I'm going to take a small walk.” Ouma said. 

“Alright, I'll be back in about an hour or so.” Antarc said, he walked away quickly leaving Ouma by himself.

“Ouma” Ouma jumped slightly as he heard Sensei’s voice. His stature was bulk and massive, even under the clothes. His height made Gonta seem smaller. 

“Yes?” Ouma asked as he turned to face him. He really did sometimes dislike his height, right now Sensei seemed like a freaking giant. 

“I would like to speak with you, come.” Sensei gestured Ouma to inside the room where Antarc was in seconds ago. It was pretty, sure the all white decor with a single wooden table made it a little dull and even eerie. 

“Antarcticite has informed me of the events that transpired in the Floe Patch. It was very kind of you to help him take on the lunarians. I have a question, very simple, do you know where you are from?” Sensei asked. 

“Um, yes. Why do you need to know though? It's pretty obvious I'm not from this place, since human are nothing more than ancients now.” Ouma said, he was a little perplexed by his question. Sure he knew where he grew up and stuff, but he was not sure where he was currently before being sent here. He had no idea of where the ultimate academy was located. 

“You are right, which is why I need to know. There is a secret the lunarians carry that the gems do not know about.” Sensei said. 

“That their the human soul? I did my reading, I practically spent the entire time reading. I was able to put two and two together.” Ouma said, this surprised Sensei a little. Sure he knew the gems had their suspicions for him the longer they lived. They have trusted him though since he raised them. Here, standing before him was a human child, with the same weariness as Charoite. This one had been through a lot, he has a lot of distrust still in him. 

“Indeed, you are very clever. Long ago, after the remaining ancient beings vanished into the sea, they were split into three parts. Soul, Flesh, and Bone. The flesh, are the sea folk, whom we have not yet communicated with, the bones, which is what the gems are, and the souls, the lunarians.” Sensei said. 

“Long ago, yes. But what are you? You specifically call the bones, 'the gems’ which includes Antarc but excludes the both of us. It makes sense for me since I am human, but what about you? If your not a 'bone’ then what are you?” Ouma asked skeptically, Sensei simply game him a sad smile. 

“That is a question I cannot answer, even to you.” Sensei said, Ouma seriously felt like he was in an 'Alice in Wonderland’ senario and it's driving him crazy. 

“Why not? Is it because I am human? Or is it because you are not something natural?” Ouma asked crossing his arms. He's not one usually to go off of faith and luck, he felt secure when he had the facts. The reason he felt more comfortable here more is that he pretty much read all of the books in the library, he knows everything the books provided on what happened to this place and he saw Antarc broken and cracked a few times from ice floe cracking. He had enough evidence to answer the questions he had thus far. Sensei though, had more to him than meets the eye. 

“That is something I cannot answer either. I thinks that's enough for now. Thanks for your time Ouma.” Sensei said, Ouma took that as his cue to leave and basically sprinted out of the room. 

Sensei sighed, this human, was just as stubborn as Charoite when it came to getting answers. He asked questions Charoite wouldn't ask. He wondered, he could sense that he was restless, he didn't exactly have a cheerful childhood. He was fifteen, still young, but mature enough to question things. He wondered if he will ever find a way back home. 

Ouma ran across the halls and through the area near the outside, light shadows being cast by the quartz arches. He stopped by the frozen pond, he saw he reflection again, he had slight bags under his eyes and he looked a little slimmer than before. He felt fine, so why did he look tired? He noticed small movement under the ice and realized the pond was inhabited by pink jellyfish. 

Why can't he answer? Is he a machine? They've all lived for so long, if he was a machine, wouldn't he have rusted from the rain, snow, and humidity? Or was he like the gems, but built by something else other than the formation of the rock? Too many questions entered his head after that talk and his calm feeling of the place went out the window. 

Maybe he could find something, he ran to the library and grabbed a map, piece of paper, and pencil. He wrote a quick note of where he's going and stuck it to the door of the hibernation room and exited the building. He opened the map and proceeded to his destination. 

The Hollow Cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another one finally up. Sorry to keep you waiting. If Ouma's going to the Hollow Cape then you what I'm planning on there. Hope you enjoyed the segment with the games. And that is an end to one day after the timeskip. Also, what does Korekiyo have planned? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are welcome 
> 
> Oh! Quick thanks to FixerRefutation for giving me some more writing tips, I think I emplemented them good here. 
> 
> And thanks to Shiyumi_Neruka for being a commentor on the fic 
> 
> I really appreciate it you two :)


	9. Suspicion

Chapter 9: Suspicion 

It's the next morning and Charoite was in front of the dorms. Kaito had insisted on doing a patrol with him and other things gems do. So this was the first one. After a few minutes, Charoite figured he might not show and proceeded to walk away if it wasn't for the bang of the doors. 

“Here!” Kaito wheezed, he seemed out of breath and tired. It was dawn so it was around six am. 

“You sure you want to do this Momota? You look like you're about to fall over.” Charoite said, he glanced to take a look at Kaito and saw that he seem to have haphazardly thrown everything on, his hair was fine, but his shirt and jacket was slightly wrinkled and his slippers looked worn a little. 

“I'll be fine, so what is it you guys do?” Kaito asked. 

“First here.” Charoite tossed him a bowl.

“Usually the days are that we patrol the island and report to Sensei if there are any anomalies, or lunarian sightings. Since there's a low chance of that happening, we will be doing something, which is material gathering. Usually we would gather things like flowers for dye and wood for furniture and paper, sometimes gathering powder flowers for Rutile. Since there is no need, I asked Gokuhara if he needed anything, so he asked if we could gather some leaves and shrubbery around that forested section of the academy.” Charoite said. 

“Alright” Kaito sighed as he walked with him. 

“Say Charoite.” Kaito started.

“Hm?” 

“What was your partner like? I mean, you two must've been very close to hold onto their fragment right?” Kaito asked. 

“You haven't earn that yet, despite on what you and the others told me, I have yet to feel fully comfortable around you all.” Charoite said. 

“I see. Oh, then how about, oh, what are your thoughts on this place?” Kaito asked. 

“Thoughts? Well, it's definitely not natural to say the least. This place may confine you, but as I spoke with Saihara and Akamatsu, this place may be a safe haven to protect you from whatever is outside.” Charoite said as he glanced up at the sky again. 

“Hm, that's an interesting thought, but I can't get to space if there's a cage in my way. I'm the ultimate astronaut and I will leave this place with everyone.” Kaito declared.

“You sure about that Momota?” Charoite asked.

“Yes!” Kaito said. 

“Hm, you have his same enthusiasm.” Charoite said. 

“Who?” Kaito asked, he was curious. Charoite didn't really talk about other gems unless he connected them to certain events.

“Phosphophyllite, or Phos for short. He recently turned 297. One of the youngest really, along with Zircon.” Charoite said, he missed them, despite it being the ninth day of his absence, he still felt calm since it was winter. The only one he worried about was Antarc, but he handled the winters by himself for longer than he was alive. He was told that Antarc was about the same age as Euclase and Jade. 

“So around three hundred is considered young?” Kaito asked. 

“Yes, our oldest of known age is Yellow Diamond, he's around 3700 years old. The oldest though is Taaffeite or Tefet as we call him. We don't know his age, but he is an old one. Being the third gem to ever been born, one of the first Sensei took under his wing.” Charoite said. 

“He's becoming more open, this is my chance.” Kaito thought to himself. 

“How old was your partner?” Kaito asked. 

“Around a thousand before they were taken. They pretty much taught me everything before Tefet did. They were my mentor.” Charoite said. 

“I see, are we almost there?” Kaito asked. 

“Almost, don't worry Phos-” Charoite stopped and shook his head. He laughed a little to himself. 

“Apologies, I must've daze out a bit. It seems like a while since I patrolled like this. All those other days I spent in the library. You weren't supposed to hear any of that, honestly. I didn't know we could get delusional.” Charoite dryly chuckled to himself. 

“No, no, don't worry. Maybe it's a side effect from when you first arrived, being broken and repaired anyway.” Kaito said quickly, he didn't realize the mood could shift so quickly. 

“Maybe, we're here anyway. Let's get some for Gokuhara.” Charoite said as he glanced at a small forested area. Leaves already had fallen and bushes with berries seem to have been produced. 

“Why is it we never seen this before?” Kaito wondered aloud. Charoite wasted no time and immediately started to grab leaves and even pick berries to place inside the bowl. 

“So this is what you do on a daily basis?” Kaito asked as he started to pick berries and place them into his bowl. 

“Yes, for me usually, I run around the island doing solo scouting missions. If I see a sunspot, I run back and report to Sensei. I've been assigned the job as scout due to my hardness level, but as well as my speed. I'm second fastest runner currently, behind Yellow Diamond. Due to my speed, I can report sunspots a lot quicker.” Charoite said. 

“Your aren't worried about sharing that? I mean, don't get me wrong. But you said earlier about information we need to earn.” Kaito said, the more he learned, the more confused he got. 

“I am sharing the necessary information to not be viewed as a threat. That is all, I don't tell you how I fight, but I give you information of where I'm from to an extend and even my own skills. That's still leaves how I fight up to what you see.” Charoite said. 

“Oh” Kaito turned back to picking his berries. Charoite was an interesting character to say the least. These past eight days have been a ride, he still worried though. Charoite said they can't die, but if they can't, what happens to the gems that are taken? They already retrieved fragments of Red Diamond when he first arrived. Does that mean, they are still conscious when they are broken? Charoite was still conscious when his body was broken during his arrival. His freaking leg and arm got shot off and he was still conscious. 

“Momota, you're dazing off. We're done here.” Kaito turned his head and saw Charoite with a full bucket of leaves, shrubs, and berries. He glanced at his own and saw that he had filled it about three quarters the way with small black and blue berries. 

“Sorry, deep in thought.” Kaito smiled, he was going to check something later.

The walk back to the academy was uneventful and Gonta was super happy to receive their gatherings. 

Later……..

Charoite was walking around the academy while Shuichi and Kaede were investigating the inside. He was asked to look for secrets on the outside, just on the outside of the building anyway, it would be uneventful if it weren't for one interruption. 

“Charoite” he turned his head to the soft quiet call and saw a familiar masked figure whom he didn't interact with much. 

“Korekiyo Shinguji was it? What do you need?” Charoite asked, he felt weary of the male despite not interacting with him much. 

“Not much, just want to talk. I actually want to know about these lunarian beings you fight.” Korekiyo said, he needed to know everything. That scroll he found could potentially do something very well for him. A fortune he wished to receive. 

“The lunarians huh? They are beings that inhabit the moon, they've been around for as long as Sensei as far as I know. They capture gems like us to use as decoration and weaponry, they themselves used only long range weapons so far, archery and javelins. They themselves are solid, but once sliced up, disperse to dust. Each lunarian platform holds a center one that is larger than the rest, holding a bowl for the fragments of gems they break and capture. Most of the time, when the center one is destroyed, the platform disperse, leaving only the small ones to fend off, those are known as the common or 'old’ type. Sometimes, when the center is sliced in half, new weapons emerge from it, made from fragments of captured gems. That's what was used during the fight here. Anything else?” Charoite asked. 

“Yes, a few more questions. One I want to ask, is it possible that these beings are former human souls? Or even humans themselves?” Korekiyo asked. 

“That is a question I can't answer. I cannot confirm they are souls, but I have suspicions. They can't be humans since the ones that survives the meteor strikes, died and were swallowed by the ocean. That is what I know.” Charoite said as he eyed the anthropologist. 

“Thanks, there is one more thing I would like to ask you.” Korekiyo walked closer as he spoke, Charoite instinctively back away. 

“How are beings like you alive. Sure you told us about the inclusions that inhabit your body, but if that were truly the only case, you wouldn't act as civil as you are. Even with this 'Sensei’ you so commonly mention. You would only be as civil as a domestic house pet. That mentality is show only to those with a complex brain, and thoughts not only about its own survival.” Korekiyo said, Charoite found himself backed up against the wall, Korekiyo closing in. Charoite had his hand on his sword if need be. Before he knew it, the masked man was just a few inches away from him. Throwing personal space out the window. 

“That is the scientific term of it. Sensei said we act similar to humans, ‘ancient beings’ as he calls them. So with our makeup, that only leaves that we have a soul right? That's what it's called. I said the same thing to Harukawa, we make have different biology, but in the end we are just beings with emotions right? Living creatures with emotions and thoughts, just like each other.” Charoite said, he slightly glared at Korekiyo as the male was getting very close. Their faces inches apart. 

“Yes, that's seems like the only answer.” Korekiyo said, Charoite couldn't really tell, but he had the feeling that he was smiling under his mask. 

“Korekiyo! What are you doing?!” Charoite turned his head and Korekiyo backed away. Standing a few feet away from them was Maki, she looked both worried and angry. Based on her words, she was angry at Korekiyo. 

“Just asking some questions, I'll be going now.” Korekiyo said as he crossed his hands behind his back and walked away. Charoite released his grip on his sword as Maki ran up to him. 

“Are you alright?” Maki asked, she didn't really think she would ever ask that kind for question to anyone in the academy. But, she had felt worried for Charoite, he brought out feelings only Kaito brought out. They gotten closer as the days went on, and Maki felt like Charoite was a brother almost. He reminded her of some boys she knew from her orphanage. Seeing Korekiyo that close made her uncomfortable. The anthropologist always gave her a bad feelings, which were solidified from what she saw just now. 

“I am fine, he was asking about the lunarians. It's strange that he wants to know about them, but it's not information I'm worried about. How are things going with you?” Charoite asked. 

“Fine, everything is fine. Kaede asked me to check on how you were doing.” Maki said, she wasn't telling the full truth. Kaede just asked her to see where he was, her interference was completely on her own. 

“Alright, you want to search with me since you're here?” Charoite asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Maki said, she eyed the area where Korekiyo vanished to, only to see the empty space.

Elsewhere……….

Korekiyo snickered to himself, with the information Charoite himself provided, he didn't need many things. For now, he just needed to wait, and hopefully get a small sliver of his beautiful violet mineral. 

##################

Ouma walked for a bit to see the landscape on his trek to the Hollow Cape. It's been silent and it was cloudy out, he held the coat tighter as a particularly cold and powerful wind rushed by him. 

When he reached it, the first thing he saw was the ocean, some of it frozen into sheets of pale blue, the rest the dark blue of the water. The cliff was a pointed edge and raised up. He saw a small indentation on the side and went to investigate. 

He saw what seemed to be a trail, small and steep. He managed to made his way down without injury to a small cave opening. 

He could get answers here, he read that this place gets attack frequently, but has a history similar to the chord shore. Just more associated with 'death’ than 'birth’. He made a makeshift hood with the blanket/coat and made sure to bandage his arm so it stopped bleeding. 

Sensei held many secrets, even in his name, Kongo-Sensei or Adamant-Sensei. Both are names for a material even harder to break than diamond. Ouma may not have know Sensei for long, but his interactions seemed true so far due to Antarc’s behavior. He wonders if he's going to get scolded for leaving on his own. Meh, he's a supreme leader, he can make his own choices. Still, Antarc reminded him of someone he'd rather not. Someone who is the only person to make him really feel guilt. 

Because it was my judgement that made me lose them. 

Ouma dryly laughed to himself, yeah, their gone. Not literally, but most likely in some kind of hellhole. He's thinks he got it easy, with people who try to seem friendly, some acting like plain idiots, in a place where there's no harm except for the people in the place and there's plenty of food. He remembers Kirumi's cooking, even for only four or five days, he never had better cooking then her. If he ever finds him, that's the first thing he's going to make him try. 

Don't lose yourself now, focus. You may die.Ouma reminded himself as he walked into the cave, he saw a figure dressed in white. Odd, another gem that didn't sleep with the others? What's so different with them? 

It wasn't until he saw the silvery liquid metal floating around them did they realize who or what this figure was. 

Cinnabar, the mineral known for producing elemental mercury. 

What was Cinnabar like as a person? Ouma decided not to disturb them and tried to make their way out. 

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Ouma stopped in his tracks to look, and saw them staring at him with a glare. The reddish hair looked really nice and feminine on them. 

“Uh, heh, I'm Ouma. I was here investigating and saw you sleeping. I was just leaving not to disturb you.” Ouma said. 

“You're here for something else. What is it?” Cinnabar asked as they rose from their sleeping position. They looked pretty in that outfit. 

“I'm just looking for clues to get back home. You're another gem, so I believe you know Sensei, Antarc, and the sort. I've been stuck here more little more than a week and I'm trying to find a way back to my world. I am a human, which makes no sense here since humans are supposed to be dead, they are the ones Sensei calls 'ancient beings’.” Ouma explained. 

“I see, how do I know you are telling the truth?” Cinnabar asked. 

“Look at this.” Ouma said as he showed him the cut wound on his shoulder. 

“Hm, how did you end up here?” Cinnabar asked. 

“I was first taking a nap from wherever I was originally. Next thing I know, I'm here. So far, I've help Antarcticite with winter chores, read pretty much everything you guys had in the library, and helped Antarc fight a lunarian vessel. That's it pretty much.” Ouma said 

“You should try looking around the Chord Shore. If no use, trying looking at the war journals gathered on the bottom right of the second bookshelf in the library. It might have a clue, after all, things like this don't appear often.” Cinnabar said. 

“Thanks, Cinnabar, right? Do you happen to know anything Sensei is hiding? I felt calm around him when I first arrived and now that feeling is gone. Thanks to our last conversation.” Ouma sighed. 

“What was that?” Cinnabar asked. Their mercury orbs spiking. 

“He told me about the lunarians and their connection to humans. I asked for further details about himself and he said he can't answer. I understand if he said I 'won't answer, or 'don't want to’ answer. I myself am also a rather private person, but he said 'can’t’ like as if the information is not his to give away. He hinted that he's not like the gems, not like me either. He's something different.” Ouma said. 

“We have all been observing him, for years. We mainly trust him since he helped, taught, and protected us. I do have my suspicions of him though, everyone does.” Cinnabar said. 

“What were they?” Ouma asked 

“Sometimes I wish I didn't find out, or wished that their wrong.” Cinnabar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters out in one weekend! Korekiyo is up to something and Ouma met Cinnabar. For this chapter I would really enjoy seeing what you guys think of the plot itself so far. I got some great writing tips so I'm curious on how the story is going. 
> 
> Have a great day :) 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	10. Trusting?

Chapter 10: Trusting? 

Kaito walked to the library to see the bag of Red Diamond fragments in a corner. Charoite comes here frequently, which means he's can keep an eye on it more often. He opened the bag to see the sparkling red minerals, he sat down in front of the bag. Going to do something that may make him look weird and/or insane. 

“Um, h-hello Red Diamond. I'm going to call you Redia okay? Hopefully that isn't bad, heh. Man this looks weird. Anyway, if you can hear me, I want to tell you that the place you are located, isn't the same as where you're from. Charoite had been keeping to himself, I was told that you were taken a long time ago. Before Charoite was even born. I don't know if you can understand or even hear me, but I want you to know that Charoite is doing fine and can hold his own against the lunarians. That means your home is doing just fine. That's the truth.” Kaito said, he turned his head to make sure no one was listening. 

Elsewhere……..

Charoite and Maki had been exploring the outside of the academy for about an hour. 

“So what are these lunarian beings? Do you know?” Maki asked, she was a still surprised she asked such a question. She suppose it's good to learn as much about your enemy to know how to counterattack. It would be useful so Charoite doesn't have to do it by himself. 

“Other than what I told Shinguji, nothing else. Other than how they attack and fight, their still shrouded in the dark per say. We just know that they are hunters, they hunt us for decoration and weapons. What we do is only to survive.” Charoite said, the more he thought about it. All they knew about the lunarians is what Sensei told them. Maybe, he's holding more secrets than he lets on. Many other gems, and himself, knew he kept secrets, but put their faith in him since he raised them and protected them. 

“I see, that can be a dangerous weakness you know. Sometimes the enemies can change up, and catch you off guard.” Maki said, she began to wonder more. Each passing day, Charoite reveals a small part of his history, from other gems, to their ages. She saw him fiddle with the black fragment again as they walked to the courtyard. 

“Korekiyo wasn't doing anything bad right?” Maki asked, she hoped for a good answer. 

“No, he did disregard personal space when he asked his questions though. I got a bad feeling from him, but I had my sword ready in case he did anything.” Charoite said. 

“Are you two having an intimate moment?!?” A squeal was suddenly heard from the dorms and they saw Tsumugi staring at them. 

“No, we were just scouting.” Charoite said quickly, this surprised Maki a bit. 

“Oh this scene reminds me of that anime! The main couple actually first headed into the fountain of the courtyard to find a wallet.” Tsumugi rambled as the two just sweatdropped. 

“Tsumugi! I finished with your preparations. I suggest you come in.” Kurmi said as she appeared behind the blue haired girl. She too had many questions for the purple gem. It's not too often that a sentient gem person falls from the sky. Her duty however remains, as a maid. After she felt like she finished with everything, and no one had requests, she would ask him her questions that he hasn't answered already. 

“Coming!” Tsumugi called back as she left the duo alone. 

“She always makes me remember Red Beryl, sometimes in unfortunate memories. I still refuse to wear anything that frilly other than our hibernation.” Charoite sighed, Maki couldn't help but chuckle at this. It reminded her of when some of the older girls would try to play dress up with the boys. 

Also elsewhere………

Shuichi was by himself at the moment, he decided to take refuge in his lab. He hasn't spoken with Charoite that much since last night, he was having thoughts on that exercise Charoite had him do. 

~~~  
“the lunarians took Smoke’s left arm.”   
~~~

Other than it being obvious that losing limbs is a bad thing. Shuichi can't help but feel like there's more to it. Charoite's tone of voice made it feel like there's more to the inclusions than he lets on. Shuichi knows he's a detective, supposedly an 'Ultimate Detective’. Maybe that exercise last night was to help sharpen his skills. Charoite's secrets is for him to figure out. 

Now where did he begin? 

“There you are, figured you'd be in here.” Shuichi turned his head to see Charoite standing in the doorway. 

“Is there something you need Charoite?” Shuichi asked. 

“I'm going to tell you two secrets. You can work with to solve as much as you can about me. Ready?” Charoite asked, Shuichi nodded his head in response. What secrets? 

“Many gems live and 'die’ some are counterparts as we now know. My partner was Maki’s, but there was yours as well, their name was Dumortierite. Or Duroite for short, he was mostly lost six hundred years ago. The next one is that the inclusions are spread around the body, each containing memories.” Charoite said.

“I'll be here to answer any questions to an extent.” Charoite said as he leaned on the door and opened a book. 

“Another test?” Shuichi thought, despite Charoite's laid-back posture right now, he seemed serious about this 'test’. 

So he had a counterpart as well. If things were similar yet different, maybe his counterpart worked with the information. Besides him, Charoite mentioned about how inclusions are spread around the body, holding individual memorie- oh. That's why, that's why Charoite seemed more sad when he mentioned Smoke’s arm. If inclusions contain certain memories throughout the body, that means whatever limb they lose, they lose those memories as well. 

“These inclusions and how your body works. If the limbs are lost, so are their memories, right?” Shuichi asked, Charoite let out a sigh. 

“Yes, during that attack six hundred years ago. Duroite lost the majority of his torso, arm, and leg. He was in charge of records with Lapis Lazuli, Sodalite, and Sapphire. They weren't as lucky though, Sodalite and Sapphire were taken with nothing left. Only part left of Lapis is their head. Duroite was left in charge of inventory after the incident. With losing that much of his body, he also lost a lot of knowledge. He became more nervous that before and began to get close to Obsidian more. It's kinda strange since it was Obsidian that was used to patch him back together. Obsidian has a hardness of 6, and he had a hardness of 7.” Charoite explained, he's unsure about something. He's been more open to Momota, Harukawa, and Saihara way more than anyone else here, despite his supposed trust issues. Charoite guesses it's probably that they haven't meant any ill will so far and that they look like the ones he was close to, exception being Momota. Maybe he should just trust his instincts and give information to those three. 

“Lost a lot of memories. It's terrible, I see why you are so bent on getting every fragment back.” Shuichi said. 

“Yes, every fragment contains parts of ourselves. A recent discovery is that the replacements also have an effect on our personalities. It's also the reason why I carry their fragment with me. Inclusions can continue to make memories, even if their not whole. I'm hoping that they will remember this if we get them back.” Charoite said as he looked at the black fragment. Shuichi was a little shocked to say the least, not because of the information, but rather that Charoite was sharing it with them. Another difference between him and Ouma.

“Why are you sharing that? I mean, I'm happy you are telling me this information, but it seems kinda unlike you when you first arrived.” Shuichi said. 

“Yes it is, look, I'm trusting you this information because I think its fine. I'm not going off of many facts here, but I feel like you, Harukawa, and Momota are trustworthy people. I'll be fine sharing this information with you, just as long as you don't freely share it with anyone else other than them.” Charoite said with a sigh, before giving Shuichi a hard stare. 

“Don't make me regret it.” Shuichi nodded his head quickly. 

“I won't, I promise.” Shuichi said, Charoite seemed like he was constantly switching from Maki’s cold personality or Ouma's teasing one. It was something hard to keep track. 

“Feel free to discuss what we went over with Harukawa and Momota. I'm going on patrol again, I'll be in the library by six.” Charoite said as he left the room, he sighed. Charoite didn't think he would give away such information. Yet, he's been with them for nine days, those three haven't done anything harmful. If anything, he worried about Momota, he seems so trustworthy of everyone that he doesn't mind giving away secrets. Guess that's the next thing to do, find Momota before he spills any beans. 

Later……..

Kaito finished up his little 'talk’ with the fragments and walked to Maki’s lab. Only to spot Charoite a little further back, backed up against the wall by someone else.

“Korekiyo, may I help you?” Charoite asked, a little irritated. The person had no regards for personal space. Korekiyo leaned in closer, Charoite was thankful that he couldn't feel the man’s breath. 

“Yes, please, I would like to know a few more things. What is your Sensei? How did one teach you so much? How did he know so much, yet you are born without any knowledge?” Korekiyo asked. 

“First, I do not know. He's simply known as Adamant-Sensei or Kongo-Sensei. Second, how did you know what he teaches me? That is information I do not give leave out.” Charoite said as he crossed his arms. 

“I would just like to know more about you Charoite. I am an anthropologist after all. It's my talent to learn about humanity, even the one that came after our extinction.” Korekiyo said. 

“Our kind are gems that have been born by a rock formation. Ones like us are a rare occurrence, some being only about a few to hundred years apart, to being as wide as thousands of years apart. That is our history, we are conscious thanks to the inclusions in our bodies. Does that answer everything?” Charoite asked, he really didn't like sharing information with him, but this was the only way to get him to back off. 

“Mostly, yes. If I may, can I-” Korekiyo moved his hand to touch Charoite's hair only for Charoite to grab it with force, glaring. 

“You may not, I'm going to take my leave now. I've had quite enough.” Charoite said sternly as he pushed Korekiyo off of him and began to walk away. Korekiyo grabbed his wrist again. 

“What?” Charoite spat irritated, this person was getting in his nerves enough. 

“Hey! Korekiyo! Charoite! What are you doing?” The two turned their heads to see Kaito running to them. Korekiyo immediately let go of Charoite's wrist. 

“I'll take my leave as well.” Korekiyo said as he briskly walked away, Charoite glared in his direction as Kaito walked up to him. 

“Dude, you okay?” Kaito asked. 

“I'm not, honestly. What is with Shinguji? He has no regard for personal space. He's getting on my nerves.” Charoite said annoyed.

“He has? Sorry, I guess Tenko had a reason to be weary of him.” Kaito said.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Momota, I have decided to trust you, Harukawa, and Saihara. I will answer your questions. As long as you promise not to tell anyone other than Harukawa and Saihara.” Charoite said with a stare. 

“I promise.” Kaito said. 

“Good. Look, I'm going to scout the area again. If you would like, at five we can start training with a sword. I may be your sidekick, but that also means you're my partner for now. You have to know how to fight the vessels in case of an attack.” Charoite said. 

“That would be awesome!” Kaito exclaimed, yes he will learn how to fight with something other than his fists. 

“This won't be easy, fare warning. I trained under both Bortz and Taaffeite. Two of the best fighters at my home. I won't be going easy on you, I will have to hold back due to your biology, got it?” Charoite asked sternly. 

“Yes! You don't have to worry about me!” Kaito said with a smile. 

“Good, I'll see you later Kaito.” Charoite said. 

“Why not let me come with you?” Kaito asked. 

“I would like to be alone for a bit. Need to clear my head as you guys call it. Don't worry, we will still meet at five.” Charoite said. 

“See you later then.” Kaito said, he didn't know why, but something was wrong. Maybe if he gotten earlier to stop Korekiyo.

Elsewhere…..

Korekiyo chuckled to himself, he was close. He just needed a piece of Charoite's mineral, just a small piece. After that, only a lunarian vessel need to appear. Charoite will be missed, but he will get his sister back. Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made. Korekiyo knows he's being selfish, but he overheard Charoite's age. He's lived long enough, besides he would be doing him a favor. Not only will Korekiyo and his sister be reunited in life. Charoite and his dearly missed partner will reunite on the moon.   
###############

Ouma eyes widened at the things Cinnabar had told him. Even knowing all these things, they still trusted him. Trusted him, because he always helped protect them, save them. 

“That is the extent of my knowledge. He hasn't tried anything bad. He always helped protect us. If that can ease your suspicion.” Cinnabar said, they really didn't like revealing this knowledge, especially to someone that wasn't from here, but they could feel that this wasn't just someone. Cinnabar could, for some reason, feel like this person was like them. They had a sense of keeping themselves distant from others. They are unsure if it's because of danger. 

“I see, I do thank you for telling me this. It must be a little weird telling an unknown person. Especially someone who isn't even from here.” Ouma said. 

“Yes, but you've been here for a week. You even helped Antarcticite during a lunarian fight. I think that's enough to trust you.” Cinnabar said.

“Enough huh? Well, you and I are in completely different areas huh?” Ouma said as he glanced out of the cave.

“What do you mean?” Cinnabar asked. 

“I don't remember the last time I ever trusted someone. That's the truth.” Ouma said. Despite his own morals, what he says here won't matter since this is a different world. As much as he doesn't trust people, the ones here are not cruel. No lies or deceit, Sensei has some secrets but doesn't harm any of the gems. It's not like what he says is going to affect him or the gems here. As far as he can tell, they're just stories here. Just tales that they would hear. 

“I see, thank you for telling me that. I apologise, but I'm getting rather tired.” Cinnabar said as they let out a small yawn. 

“Sorry, I'll be going now. Thanks for telling me all this.” Ouma said, Cinnabar nodded before laying down again. Ouma quickly left the cave and was back on the cliffside. It was sunset already, had he really spent that much time in there? Ouma quickly made his way back to the academy. 

Ouma was about to head to the library until something grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. 

“Ouma…” Antarc sounded angry. 

“Heh, I was fine. I talked with Cinnabar a little bit. It was overcast.” Ouma said in a laid-back tone. Antarc let go of him and he fell onto the quartz floor. 

“Owwwww.” Ouma drawled. 

“Even if it was overcast, you know the chances at the Hollow Cape. It's the most common place for the lunarians to appear. It's not safe.” Antarc scolded. 

“Yes, yes.” Ouma said.

“How's Cinnabar?” Antarc asked. 

“Their fine. They said to look at the war journals for any information on how to get back.” Ouma said. 

“I see.” Antarc said. 

“Actually, there's something I want to ask you. Maybe tomorrow, you can show me how to fight? I would like to defend myself more, how can I be a supreme leader and take over the world if I can't fight for myself?” Ouma said, he never thought he'd get this friendly with anyone since that event. But there's always a chance to start new. Maybe here, he is going to come back. He isn't going to abandon his friends, the ones he was able to trust. 

“Sure. We can start after morning chores, we can practice during patrol. Come with me, you and I will check the library and maybe reorganize the books if needed.” Antarc said. 

“Okay, lead the way” Ouma smiled, even for just a bit. He can imagine Antarc is him, the one he lost long ago, who had an odd name despite his appearance. 

The white haired boy named Kuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a few chapters and then headcanon backstory. And yay double digits chapter. Thanks for all the support for the fic and I hope you enjoyed this one. Depending, I'll try to post weekly. 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome


	11. Training (sort of)

Chapter 11: Training 

It was about four-fifty when Charoite decided to get Momota, only to spot again, Korekiyo a little further away. Without hesitation, Charoite drew his blade and pointed it at the anthropologist. 

“You've got me on edge Shinguji, I'd rather you stay where you are. What questions do you have this time?” Charoite asked as he eyed Korekiyo. 

“No questions.” Korekiyo said as he vanished in a cloud of dust. Some kind of smoke bomb hit Charoite in the face. 

“Crap” Charoite hissed as he dodged to the right as he felt something take his arm off as well as a leg. Once he cleared his eyes again, he saw his arm a few feet away. Small fragments littered where it broke off. Korekiyo simply stood there. 

“Are you a spy for the lunarians? Have my worries been right all this time? You can answer, I can't fight you like this.” Charoite said as he held his blade. Korekiyo just walked to the pieces and picked up one. 

“I am not, but they have something I want. Something I lost a long time ago. I know you cannot fight in your condition, but I do know that you lose consciousness if you are broken enough.” Korekiyo said. 

“How do you know that? I never spoke of that to you.” Charoite said, this person, was not normal to any extent. 

“I found scrolls, in my lab. They told me of lunarians and gems. A history I didn't even know existed. Maybe our worlds are linked in a sense we don't understand. I need you.” Korekiyo said, Charoite could swear he was smiling. 

“How did you even break me? You aren't holding anything.” Charoite said. 

“I do have something, a small chisel you see. These are specifically made to crack gemstones and minerals with ease. I gathered them in my lab. With only a hardness of 6 and only a 'good’ toughness. It was not hard you break you.” Korekiyo said as he showed him a small and thick piece of angled metal. 

“You are nowhere near as strong as jade or diamond. I personally would like to have met them.” Korekiyo said. 

“Tch, what are you planning then?” Charoite asked as he balanced himself with his remaining limbs. 

“I'm planning getting my treasure back, don't worry. You'll be reunited with yours as well.” Korekiyo sudden jumped at him, Charoite barely missed the chisel as it nicked his neck. Charoite rolled, he steadied himself by kneeling on his remaining leg and holding his sword in his remaining hand. 

“Stop that you degenerate!” A voice suddenly broke out as Tenko flipped Korekiyo on his back.   
“You despicable, trying to hurt them are you?!” Tenko shouted as Korekiyo jumped up, he used the chisel to scrape Tenko's leg and ran off, quickly disappearing. 

“Thanks Chabashira.” Charoite sighed, as he let go of his sword and rested his hand on the ground to keep him from falling over. 

“No need to thank me. You are not technically a male so there's no harm. Besides, regardless of gender, I can't stand to watch someone get hurt, unless they deserve it.” Tenko said as she walked over to him. She was concerned, Himiko told her that she thought something was wrong and asked her to check on Charoite. Tenko decided there was no harm on the request, she was thankful that she did. 

Charoite was defenseless like this, even with his sword. It was only a matter of time before Korekiyo shattered him to unconsciousness. Only a mohs of 6. He's a little more fragile than most gems. Herself, similar to Himiko, had a gem pendant in her hair. Himiko had a bright blue one, similar to that of sapphire, herself, had a pale pink star made of morganite. She learned a little about gems and their hardness during her time with her sensei. 

“Here, let me help you, I'll gather the fragments as well.” Tenko said as she placed the small pieces into a small bag she was carrying with her at the time. She carried this in case Himiko wanted anything for her tricks. She grabbed his severed limbs and held them with one of her arms, she helped Charoite up with the other. 

“Don't worry, after we get you repaired. I doubt he will show his face around you again.” Tenko said. 

“I doubt it honestly. I feel like I have to be with someone at all times now. He's desperate for something, I don't know what. But he says the lunarians have it, and the only way to retrieve it, is to trade me over.” Charoite said with a sigh as they made their way to the cafeteria. 

“Trade over, as in let you get captured? How can you be sure of that?” Tenko asked. 

“He said, that 'you’ll be reunited with yours as well’ he kept talking about a 'treasure’ that he wants back. By his word choice, I believe he says that I will see my former partner again. Once I'm on the moon.” Charoite said, he had been worried about Korekiyo's character ever since he arrived. The two never interacted since his arrival and just now he tries to break him. Charoite thinks he had been planning this when he let his guard down. He's unsure if someone else here is like him. He's worried that Korekiyo isn't the only one. 

“Look, I can assure you that most of the ones you talk with have no plans of the sort like him. Even degenerates like Saihara and Momota. Well, Saihara and Gokuhara are bearable. Everyone you interacted with the most here are not going to trick you. I figured that out, look, if you are worried about anything, just talk to one of us. You have gotten rather close to Saihara, Momota, and Harukawa, you can even talk to me. I can see how skilled you are as well, you can learn Neo-Aikido as well if you want. You don't have to rely on your sword. On how the lunarians reacted from your first attack. They seem rather fragile, so I'm sure a good Neo-Aikido hit would turn them to dust.” Tenko said. 

“Thanks, I might take you up on that.” Charoite said. 

“Gah! Charoite are you okay? What happened?!” Kaede ran up to them concerned, she, Himiko, Kiibo, and Iruma were the only ones in the cafeteria. Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi were in their respective labs. 

“Degenerate happened. Korekiyo was about to chisel him to pieces.” Tenko said, obviously angered. 

“We can discuss that after I'm whole again.” Charoite said as he was helped onto a table and Iruma whipped out a jar of glue. No one has any idea where she had it, but Charoite was grateful nonetheless. Iruma decided to help in the repair and glued the smaller pieces back on to his severed arm so it would be easier to put back on. Once she did though, it showed that there was a piece missing from the stump. Showing the purple mineral underneath the powder. 

“Eh? I made sure to gather all the pieces. They would have sparkled if I missed any.” Tenko said. 

“It's fine, it was a small piece.” Charoite said. 

“I don't think I forgot anything.” That phrase made everyone freeze. 

“What do you mean?” Kiibo asked. 

“Do not make me regret this. Gems like myself have inclusions spread all over the body, not in a central area like humans. If we lose a limb or a piece, we also lose the inclusions inside it, along with the memories stored inside. Not all the inclusions hold the same memories, some do, some don't, some hold only specific memories even. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten anything. About here or my home.” Charoite said with a sigh. He guesses some information he has to give away to make sense to everyone. 

“I'm going to hunt that degenerate down right now.” Tenko growled as she was about to leave. 

“Wait! Let's talk about this first, besides, aren't you on edge about helping boys Chabashira?” Kiibo asked, Tenko turned around and sighed at them. 

“Regardless of gender, Korekiyo might as well been committing murder. He was about to break Charoite and send him off to the lunarians. He's basically killing him, also I help those who need it, regardless. I'm not that bias to them that I would ignore their trouble and pain. Besides, he's technically genderless, just like you. He just uses those pronouns since those are what he was taught.” Tenko said. 

“He has a point, will he be okay?” Kaede asked, before anyone could answer, Kaito came busting in. 

“Has anyone seen Char-” Kaito stopped once he saw Charoite working on his severed leg on the table. 

“Is it really time already?” Charoite asked as he looked at the clock, he saw that it was about five-six. 

“What happened?!?” Kaito shouted in shock and concern. Tenko growled a little. 

“He was attacked by Korekiyo! That degenerate broke off his arm and leg, and intended to break him even more.” Tenko explained. 

“What?!?! Why?!! The dude was creepy for sure but why would he do that?” Kaito asked shocked. Sure he believed her, Charoite without a leg was enough evidence of that. 

“He said he has scrolls in his lab about the lunarians. He said he lost something precious a long time ago. Only way to get it back is to trade me over to the lunarians.” Charoite explained as he glue on his leg. 

“That jerk, when I see him.” Kaito growled, how dare he touch his sidekick like that? 

“That's fine, it's something we can work on later. I'm keeping my promise, let's go train. You can take your anger out there.” Charoite said as he got off the table. He still had the lines visible from under the powder and a speck of purple showing where a piece of was missing. 

“You sure Charoite?” Kaito asked, he was concerned to say the least. 

“I'm sure, let's get going and not waste any time.” Charoite said. 

Later……..

“You hold a blade like this, what will be versatile is learning to wield it with one or both hands. Here, take a swing.” Charoite said as he stood opposite to Kaito with his blade out. They had asked Maki for a sword since Charoite's blade was too heavy for them to carry. Kaito breathed and swung his sword at Charoite, who blocked it with ease. 

“Good downward swing. Try sideways.” Charoite said as he moved his blade and held it a certain way. Kaito copied and tried to hit Charoite torso. 

“Good, you got the basic swings down. Let's practice this for a few minutes before we work on blocking and maneuvers.” Charoite said.

“Got it! Hiya!” Kaito said as he swing the sword again. Charoite couldn't help but smile. 

Elsewhere………..

Maki sat in her lab, deep in thought. Charoite and Kaito came by earlier to grab a weapon for Kaito to learn how to fight. Charoite invited her as well, but she said she'd try it out tomorrow. A lot of things were on her mind. One of them was Charoite's request around four, she stared at the brown bag sitting under her table.  
~  
“The library is a too communal place. Korekiyo is putting me on edge. I would like if you could safe-keep these.”   
~

Charoite requested to keep Red Diamond’s pieces in her lab. It made sense, and probably a trial of his trust as well. She walked over and examined a piece. Despite her limited knowledge of minerals and gemology, she knew what were expensive and cheap. These pieces looked genuine as they sparkled in the dim light.   
“I wonder what they were like.” Maki said aloud to herself as she placed the piece back in the bag. Charoite didn't really talk to much about their captured partner. Only that they are Maki’s counterpart. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it lightly to see Kaede’s pastel sweater. 

“Is there something you need Akamatsu?” Maki asked as she opened the door a little more. 

“Not really, I just came to give you some news. Korekiyo just acted hostile today.” Kaede said. 

“Hostile? What does that mean?” Maki asked. 

“Korekiyo attempted to shatter Charoite today. Tenko came by and said she saw Charoite with a severed arm and leg, Korekiyo had a chisel. Charoite backed her up. I wanted to let you know since you've grown close to him.” Kaede said, her word did surprise Maki. As much as she was weary of the anthropologist, she didn't think he would do something like that. 

“Do you know why?” Maki asked. 

“Charoite said that Korekiyo thinks the lunarians have something he wants back. A 'treasure’ as Charoite said Korekiyo described it. Only way to get it back is to give the lunarians Charoite.” Kaede said, she was worried. Not just for Charoite, but also that Korekiyo turned hostile and that Kokichi is still in another world. She made a promise that they will all leave the academy together. There's no way she is going to break that promise. 

“I see, I guess it's a good thing he's with Kaito right now. I'll be joining them tomorrow.” Maki said, she was about to close the door, but Kaede stopped her. 

“Just a second. Can we talk, for a bit? There's some things I want to talk with you about.” Kaede said. 

“Alright, come in, in return, I would like to know what's been on your mind. You've been acting strange around Charoite since he arrived. I'd like to know why.” Maki said.

“Yes, I will tell you everything. It's, this a place we can have privacy.” Kaede said as she clasped her hands together and walked in. 

Elsewhere………

“Good, keep going.” Charoite said as he continued to block swings from Kaito. After a few minutes, Charoite held up his hands to stop the fight and Kaito panted as he let himself breath. 

“You are doing good on attacks so far Momota. Let's break for a minute and we can do some blocking.” Charoite said as he sheathed his blade, Kaito did as well and they both sat on the grass. 

“Whew! That was a lot. You guys do that every day? Seems exhausting.” Kaito said with a breath. 

“To you yes, remember, our biology is not the same. My body does not require, food, water, or air, just sunlight. We can handle a lot more if it's day out.” Charoite said. 

“Why do it now then? Wouldn't it be better at noon?” Kaito asked. 

“I'm training my own endurance and stamina. I'm a scout, this would help do patrols before nighttime. They can attack like that if need be. Speaking of.” Charoite shifted from his position and stood up. Confused, Kaito did as well only to turn his back, and faintly hear the sound of Charoite's blade. He did have time to react as the blade swung down as was barely an inch away from his face. 

“What the heck dude?!?” Kaito asked as he fell down, the dark blade still shining in the light. 

“Your reflexes are slow. Get up, it's time to block.” Charoite said as he pulled back his blade. Kaito stood up and readied his. 

Charoite didn't even alert him, he just started to attack. Kaito quickly moved the blade to block his, and tried to do some moves he saw Charoite do earlier. 

“Trying to imitate me? It'll work, not always though.” Charoite suddenly ducked, flipped his sword so he was swinging with the blunt side and knocked Kaito off his feet. 

“My style is specifically to those with great agility. While your agility is impressive, you are move of a straight forward fighter.” Charoite said. 

“That's not it.” Kaito said. 

“What's the first thing you do?” Charoite asked with a blank stare. 

“I, uh, punch things.” Kaito drawled out once he realized where Charoite was going. 

“Exactly, so let's work on blocking, but fixing your own style as well. Come at me again.” Charoite said as he readied his blade. 

#################

Ouma inhaled sharply as he landed on the snow again, a wooden sword in the snow. Antarcticite was not far away, sheathing their own sword. 

“You're getting better, but you are still rusty. You know how to block attacks effectively, but you are yet to perform successful attacks.” Antarc said as he walked up to him. 

“Yeah, physical strength is not my strong suit.” Ouma said as got up and dusted his clothes off. He grabbed his sword as Antarc drew his again. Ouma charged and did a pose to swing downward, Antarc sighed as he was about to block it, but Ouma quickly changed his area of attack and aimed it to hit Antarc’s side. It was a success as Antarc didn't have time to react as he felt the wood hit his body. He stumbled back and blocked another attack. 

“Very good Ouma, you got a hit.” Antarc said. 

“Of course it did, no one was able to best me when I did an attack like that.” Ouma smiled. 

“Heh, maybe, we can take a break for now.” Antarc said. 

“Antarc, do you have any idea how I'm going to get back? I mean, I've been here for over a week, but it feels like we're still at square one.” Ouma said. 

“What do you expect? Honestly, how I see it, unless we can fine a logical explanation on how you ended up here, and where Charoite might be. It's the only possible way, we've never dealt with this before or have any evidence of it happening before. We just have to wait and see in a sense.” Antarc said. 

“I literally gutted the whole library by reading except for that last corner.” Ouma sighed. 

“Well, for now, let's work on those attacks of yours. You can block, but you need to learn how to fight back.” Antarc said. 

“Ready” Ouma said as he got his wooden sword ready. If he will be able to enter a fight, Antarc is going to need to find a blade that he can hold. 

“Go!” Antarc said as Ouma charged at him. Antarc couldn't help but smile a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! Hope you guys enjoyed. So yep, Tenko got some more spotlight and Korekiyo decided to take action. There will be another small timeskip during the next chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think of the plot as it is this far. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome. 
> 
> Have a great day :)


	12. Skip

Chapter 12: Skip 

It's been about five days since Kaito began training, Maki had started with them as well shortly after Kaito. Shuichi for a bit had been holed up in his lab. He's been trying to figure out how to get Charoite home before anything bad happens. Iruma is still working on the machine, it produced a small laser, but it vanished into the sky and the machine blew up again. 

He's been worried since Kiibo decided to inform him of Korekiyo’s attack on Charoite. Nearly being shattered by someone in this place must have been scary. It's probably put Charoite even more on edge. Korekiyo hasn't been seen by anyone except Kirumi, who says she's only seen him enter the cafeteria for food. 

Elsewhere………

Charoite was by himself and patrolling the area once again. Kaito ended up staying up late last night and was still asleep, it was almost noon. Charoite sighed, even their sleep patterns were widely different. 

“Charoite! Why are you by yourself?” A voice called, he turned his head and saw Tenko. 

“I'm patrolling.” Charoite said. 

“Korekiyo is still a threat. It's still dangerous for you to be by yourself.” Tenko said, she was worried. She had always been apprehensive about Charoite, considering him being the counterpart of Ouma. Over the course of two weeks, he had shown her that he was strong, funny, serious, and smart. She knew that Ouma was smart, heck he's probably a genius. He refused to use his smarts to help escape and instead annoy everyone. Charoite was smart as well, he just withheld information. Which makes sense since he's literally from another world. 

“I'm fine Chabashira. I thank you for worrying about me, but I'm not helpless after that. I just won't let him have a chance to sneak up on me again. If I was that weak, I would've been captured a long time ago.” Charoite said. 

“That, makes sense, I guess. Why are you by yourself though? Isn't Kaito suppose to do training with you? Harukawa is in her lab, she's been guarding it for quite a bit. Miu now has a side project, which is make a strong lock for her lab so she doesn't have to stay in there.” Tenko sighed. 

“He was up late last night apparently and is still asleep. It's a strange thing learning the differences between the two of us.” Charoite said. 

“I see, I'm sure you don't want to answer completely, but, what's your Sensei like?” Tenko asked, her sensei was pretty great, he taught her everything she knew, was strong, and smart.   
“Well, if you're curious, he's a kind man. I am worried about what Shinguji has found out though. If our history is linked, and he has read about it. He most likely knows about Sensei as well. Sensei, is our father, our protector and teacher. We wouldn't be who we are today if it weren't for him.” Charoite said. 

“I see, he's very important to you, just like mine. Thanks for telling me.” Tenko said, suddenly a voice and a pant echoed near them from the fields. 

“Charoite!” Kaito came running and panting before he stopped in front of him, he was already equipped with his sword as well.

“Sorry, for sleeping in.” Kaito said. 

“No it's fine, you needed your rest. The lunarians are merciless and will kill and shatter if your guard isn't up.” Charoite explained. Only for something ring. The three looked up and saw a black shape. 

“Chabashira, go get the others.” Charoite said, Tenko nodded before leaving. Kaito gulped as the black shape showed the sandy white forms. 

“Would you look at that? Looks like you are going to fight your first battle Momota. Keep your guard up.” 

############

Ouma was shifting through the war journals in the section Cinnabar told him and the section he hasn't yet read. So far, no story brought up anything about a portal, or human encounters or other worlds. He was feeling doubt as he reached for the last journal. He flipped through the pages and found nothing out of the ordinary, or anything he was looking for. Until near the end of the book. 

=================

56th day of the summer season. The lunarians sightings have been many. Sadly, both Topaz and Blue Zoisite have been captured shortly after the delayed winter sleep. Have managed to retrieve fragments of Sapphire today. Have gathered a plentiful amount of powder flowers and garnet pieces. Unfortunately, copies of the world history I had on me had been whisked away by a strong wind and flew into a hollow sunspot. Despite it being hollow, I have been unable to find any sheets of paper. These hollow sunspots seem more than just phantoms. I think their portals to another place, or another location. It's the only explanation of why things go missing if they travel into one. 

-Pink Topaz

============

A hollow sunspot huh? They have seen a few, but last no longer than a minute. It's too risky to see if they take him to his world. Ouma sighed as he placed back the journal. He walked out of the library toward the pond and looked at it again, he had developed bags under his eyes. His never ending reading had done a number to him. He didn't pay attention to the footsteps that sounded near him, sounding like their Antarc’s. 

“You're not Charoite are you?” A new voice called out. Ouma slipped a little and landed on his butt and turned his head. He saw a gem he had seen a few times when Antarc would check on the hibernation room. Why were they awake? They shouldn't have the energy, then again, it was a surprisingly sunny day. Antarc had decided to do chores around the building for the day. The gem had bright sparkling hair that ended at the bottom of their face, seeming to be something of a straight bob. They were still in simple, but elegant white kimono like nightgowns. They looked at him both weary and confused. 

It was Yellow Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhh, I'm sorry. It's a very story chapter compared to my other ones. A lot of things are happening as well as other stories I'm doing. I also have another chemistry exam tomorrow. The next one will definitely be a lot longer. 
> 
> I would love to see what you guys think and how you think the plot is progressing. 
> 
> Have a great day :)


	13. Unlucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!

Chapter 13: Unlucky 

 

Soon enough, the chiming grew into a song. Playing as the lunarians waved their banners and bows. 

 

“Remember yesterday, stay focused.” Charoite said as Kaito nodded. He jumped in the air and landed on Charoite's sword. He swung the blade up, launching Kaito into the air, the arrows missed him luckily and he was able to block a few. He sliced down two lunarians as he landed on the platform. Soon enough, Charoite met with him and already cut up about six lunarians. Charoite's speed was not to be underestimated. 

 

“Follow me!” Kaito saw Charoite head for the big one and the two met their hands. Charoite flung Kaito toward the massive center and sliced the head down the middle. Charoite followed up and sliced the lunarian’s top half off. 

“Keep an eye out!” Charoite said, a special type. Kaito was warned about those, it was both good and bad. The bad part that it's a weapon not normally used by lunarians and are different each time. Good part is that it uses fragments of captured gems, allowing them to be gathered and hopefully rebuilt. 

 

The remaining lunarians were being a hassle. Kaito had his hands full with fighting five of them. Charoite was taking on a bigger number on the opposite side of the platform. Kaito could see him dodging arrows and spears. 

 

“Take that!” Kaito shouted as he swung his sword and sliced three of them in half, instantly reducing them to dust. 

 

Unbeknownst to him, a few archers was near the edge of the platform. Charoite saw this and saw that Kaito was preoccupied with his. The archers fired and Charoite wasn't able to reach the archers as they were further away, but Kaito was closer. 

 

“Move!” Kaito was startled as something rammed into his side. The sounding of similar to stone hitting each other echoing in his ears. Time seemed to have slowed down, Charoite was where he was. Arrows have cut straight through his body, severing his limbs, waist, and head. His eyes were wide for a second before closing. Kaito was shocked as he saw the pieces clatter to the ground of the platform and that he wasn't moving. He stared in shock as the purple pieces sparkled in the light. Charoite's head remained unmoving near him. Suddenly, thin gold chains erupted from the center, each chain had a bright blue spike. They stabbed each of Charoite's pieces with precision and speed, small parts of the gem expanded so the spike wouldn't slip out. The chains began to pulled Charoite's pieces away. 

 

No, no, no, no

 

“Aghhh!” Kaito yelled as he jumped up with impressive speed. He was able to take hold of one piece a cracking sound was heard as the spike was yanked out, but made a bigger hole in Charoite's forearm. 

 

“Momota!” Kaito turned his head and saw Maki land beside him. 

 

“You can tell me later.” Maki said as she took off, her dagger snapped the gem spear holding the pieces and they clattered to the ground. She jumped up and sliced the center down the middle. Soon enough, both of them were in free fall as the platform turned to dust. Charoite’s pieces sparkling as they rained down.

 

“Momota! Harukawa!” Kaito turned his head as he was caught by Gonta and Maki was caught by Kiibo. Shuichi was running to them worried. 

 

“What happened?” Tsumugi asked as she tentatively held Charoite's head, the neck was jagged and his eyes remained shut. 

 

“Dammit!” Kaito shouted as he shoved his blade into the ground. 

 

“i brought buckets! Angie's getting glue.” Kaede said as she came running the buckets lightly clanking as she ran. 

 

“Come on Momota.” Maki said as she proceeded to pick up pieces of Charoite's body, grabbing a hand and leg. Luckily he hasn't been broken too much, still enough that there a few pieces, but enough to fully form him again. Kaito followed them back to the cafeteria, and saw Korekiyo further away. 

 

Later………

 

“Alright, all that's left is his head.” Kaede said, as she placed down the glue tub. They have successfully glued every fragment back together, leaving him covered in purple lines where the pieces met. Maki carried Charoite's head with closed eyes and Kaito keeping himself from actually looking at it. Kaede spread the glue on the base of the neck on both pieces and slowly pushed them together. They waited for about ten minutes before Charoite opened his eyes, letting out a small groan as he sat up. 

 

“What just?” Charoite rubbed his head as he looked at the others, slightly confused, before seeing his still speckled arm. He remembered. 

 

“The lunarians….. no one, was taken.” Charoite mumbled, he froze when he said that. 

 

“Sorry, my head is still a little messy.” Charoite said, for him, strangely everyone was silent. 

 

“No, no one was taken, but, you were shattered. Quite a bit, we're not sure if we have everything. You probably noticed…” Shuichi glanced at Charoite's left arm, confused, Charoite pulled it up, only to see that his fingers were missing. Moreover, they were replaced with something else. Some kind of metal, but it was soft. 

 

“I lost my fingers huh? Least it's not my arm or torso. Silver no?” Charoite dryly chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, it's silver. The only material we have here that might suit your inclusions.” Shuichi said, he was a little nervous. 

 

“What's the matter Saihara?” Charoite asked. 

 

“Um, well, did you lose, anything?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“Well, I-” Charoite paused, what did he forget. He remembered them, Duroite, Onyx, Jade…

 

“Who takes care of winter?” Charoite wondered aloud. Shuichi breathed, he had heard about Antarcticite before, Charoite talked with him about him a little bit. After all he would be the one who is keeping Ouma alive in his world.

 

“Um, the name of the gem who took care of winter is Antarcticite, you held a lot of respect for them.” Shuichi said, Charoite's eyes widened. 

 

“Yes, that does sound right. That fight took more out of me I guess, Kaito? You've been oddly quiet.” Charoite said as he glanced in his direction. 

 

“Why did you push me?!” Kaito asked, he sounded distressed. 

 

“To get you out of the way. I better not hear any complaining, I would hardly do that for someone I don't know.” Charoite said. 

 

“But you could've been taken. Those things are after you. Not us.” Kaito said, Charoite could hear concern in Kaito's voice. 

 

“Look, if that upset you, than I'm sorry. I probably didn't prepare you well enough to scan your surroundings.” Charoite concluded, immediately making Kaito panic. 

 

“No! It's not that, it's not that at all! I wasn't paying attention, a little caught up in the excitement. I'm the ones who sorry.” Kaito said. 

 

“We'll leave you two to talk for a bit.” Tsumugi said, the two had an interesting chemistry. Despite the short amount of time Charoite had been here. She wonders, Kokichi is similar to him. He is supposed to be a counterpart, so how many traits do they share? Or what do they differ in? Tsumugi pondered the thought as everyone left the room, in any case. She's going to make Charoite a fancy night gown she's sure the Red Beryl gem person will admire. 

 

Charoite glanced at Kaito, still a little unsure if why Kaito was upset. No, he knew exactly why Kaito was upset. He acted like him, during that day. 

 

“You could've been taken away, they  _ were  _ taking you away. I'm not sure, if Makiroll wasn't there, I wasn't sure if I would be able to save you.” Kaito said, he can't think that Charoite is okay with this, he must've been petrified as he was being broken. No one can walk away from that. 

 

“Look, Momota. Gems like me, are more fragile, so I've been broken many times. Probably what you guys called, I think it was Ryoma, a dime a dozen. I've been broken quite a lot. I've gotten used to it, look, I may be a gem, a sentient  _ rock _ , but over the centuries I've been alive, I do know loss. I lost someone very close to me a while ago. I still hold them dear. I understand how you feel because I've been like that. Heck, shortly after the event, I've been acting like another gem, waiting for the lunarians just to take me away. However, another made me realize that I had a purpose, we could still retrieve them.” Charoite said, he didn't like sharing this, but he had chosen to trust a feeling he had. They were people he could trust. He hopes he didn't make the wrong decision. 

 

“I'm sorry for you loss. I'm sorry for not saving you, how can I be a hero if I can't protect my sidekicks? You've been training me, but I wasn't any help.” Kaito said as he sat down. 

 

“Self-doubt. Kaito, I haven't train you for that long. I'm not surprised that you were still trying to get the hang of it. I just found some new techniques a few decades ago.  _ Decades _ , it took us a long time to fully master our swordsmanship. I'm proud of how much you got down in our time. Besides, someone told me to be cheerful.’ Charoite said with a smile. 

 

“Yeah” Kaito sighed. 

 

“Look, if it helps, we can continue this later. The others are probably waiting for us.” 

 

########

 

Elsewhere………..

 

Kokichi sat and looked at the recently woken gem. Yellow Diamond, one of the oldest according to Antarcticite. She was the third oldest, second being one known as Taaffeite, and one being Sensei. 

 

“Who are you? What are you?” Yellow asked as they tilted their heads. 

 

“I'm Kokichi Ouma, I landed in this world a few weeks ago. I've been trying to get back home, Sensei and Antarc have been kind enough to let me stay here. I met with Cinnabar and have been helping out with some of the 'winter chores’. I am a human, or ancient being as Sensei calls them. I wasn't supposed to be here.” Ouma said as he glanced at the gem. 

 

“I see, how is Antarcticite doing?” Yellow asked. 

 

“He's doing fine, we did manage to wake up Padparadscha for a few minutes. Only a few.” Ouma said, Yellow sighed. 

 

“Yeah, I see, thank you for telling me, it means a lot. If you are an ancient being, does that mean you require food and water?” Yellow asked. 

 

“Yeah, so far Antarc has been helping me get food. I gather water from one of the streams. So I'm good.” Ouma said. 

 

“Yellow! What are you doing up?!” The two turned their heads to see Antarc running back to them. 

 

“C'mon Yellow, you're suppose to be asleep. You need your energy in the spring.” Antarc said as they lead Yellow back to the room. 

 

Ouma looked at the ice again, staring at the floating jellies under it. He wonders, will he be able to go back? Or is he stuck here? 

 

He worried about the thought though, as the latter seems dangerously tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I've been busy updating my Bnha fics for the time being. This one is still going, just slow. I already outlined the story and I have a plan. 
> 
> Have a great day and comments are welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter updates are unknown. I really would like to hear your feedback as it would not only help me inprove, but also motivate me to write. Thanks for stopping by and see you next time  
> :) 
> 
> Enjoy and please review to give me feedback, I would really enjoy it


End file.
